Ice Age: Mark of Fire
by DinoFan115
Summary: The sequel of INTO THE INFERNO. One year has passed, and Lautaro has crowned himself king and is known as High King of Tetheros. But the war is still being waged all across the island, either in the north or in the south. However, the fight against Lautaro is not the only thing going on, for the mysterious Mark of Fire has appeared in Tetheros and it burns through the land.
1. Chapter 1 Diego

Diego and Oppius moved through the underground tunnels of Agouti's Rock. Oppius knew these tunnels well and they could get in and out without getting noticed. At least that was the plan.

It had been a year since Lautaro had achieved victory in the battle of Agouti's Rock. A few days after that, he crowned himself High King of Tetheros, while Loras was crowned King of the Cariamae Forest. Loras' sister Kerius was crowned Queen of the Southern Lands and Raz, a kangaroo responsible for killing Gupta, was crowned Queen of the Moutains.

The reason why Diego and Oppius were in Agouti's Rock was that they were going to recover the horn, that Peaches and her friends had found in the Underground. Oppius knew little about it, but one thing was for sure, it was very important.

"So why is this horn so very important?" Diego asked.

"I don't know exactly," Oppius responded "all I know is that it's very important and maybe our phoenix friends will know".

"Have you contacted them?"

"Yes," Oppius replied "But they haven't replied, but don't worry, phoenixes are very isolationists. I think we'll have to go to the islands ourselves to get them to help us".

They moved around the tunnels until they got to one of the exits. There was a trap door, in which Diego removed. They were now in the upper levels of Agouti's Rock.

It was somewhat difficult moving through the halls. Terror Birds were walking around, keeping guard. Diego had to knock out two Terror Birds so they wouldn't get caught.

"Now if I was Lautaro," Oppius said "I would keep important stuff in the main room of the second level. Oppius led Diego to a large wooden door. The wood on the door was rotting away and there were several holes in the door. Oppius climbed on Diego's head and turned the wooden door knob. The room was almost empty. There was a map of the Cariamae Forest and the Southern Lands on the wall. Diego and Oppius began looking for the horn. They searched every nook and cranny of the room. They ended up short.

"It's not here," Diego said "I see nothing in this room that could be of interest".

"I think this might change your mind," Oppius said.

Diego saw what Oppius meant. In one corner, there were two small possums. Their bodies were filled with cuts and bruises. They were bound with rope and didn't move. Diego realized who they were. It was Crash and Eddie.

A year before, the possum brothers were taken away by a pack of wolves led by Raz. They didn't know why but they didn't care for the reason. They spent months and weeks searching in the Cariamae Forest but with no luck. They didn't dare approach Agouti's Rock because it was well too guarded. It was only until yesterday that Oppius remembered about the secret passages underground. But they had come for the horn, because they never expected the possums to be here.

The possums were in an unconscious state. Still alive, but barely.

"My guess," Oppius said "they were tortured, maybe to convince of revealing information. Maybe about the horn. They were in the Underground when the horn was found".

"Maybe," Diego said.

Oppius placed Crash and Eddie on Diego's back. With some extra rope, he tied them to the sabre-cat.

"Let us go search in another room," Oppius said. Diego and Oppius left the room and carefully closed the rotting wooden door.

They began heading to another room when they heard a voice behind them yelled "Trespassers!"

Diego turned and saw that a Terror Bird had spotted them. Soon, the place was in upheaval. Several Terror Birds and wolves were heading after them from both sides. Diego knew that there was only one way around. Carefully, with his mouth, he lifted Oppius onto his back. His plan was crazy, but it was the only way of getting out of there. He leaped from the second level.

The fall wasn't as bad he thought, but as soon as he landed, he bolted to get out of there. He entered the corridors and after a few minutes (and a couple of encounters with Terror Birds) he exited Agouti's Rock.

If he headed west, toward Eagle's Rock, no doubt they would pick up his trail. So headed into the Cariamae Forest.

The Cariamae Forest was named like so because of its Terror Bird population. In fact, Cariamae was another word used to describe those large terrifying birds. The ground was covered with ferns and there were some bushes with berries. Large conifer trees, oak trees and the occasional sequoia tree, a few kapoks and palm trees filled the forest.

Diego occasionally looked back to see if he was followed. Nothing followed them. Maybe they had lost them. Anyway, they headed west, back into Eagle's Rock. They didn't risk stopping to rest. Even if the birds from Agouti's Rock weren't following, the ones of the forest could spot them or they could be spotted by Lautaro's spies. The island had become more dangerous. During the past year, things changed. On the bright side, the ash cloud from the volcano had dissipated. But that was the only good thing. And last month, Lautaro began a mastodon and mammoth genocide. Any one of those caught, were killed on the spot. The herds of mastodons were now in hiding.

After an hour of walking through the forest, they heard leaves and bushes rustling. Diego prepared himself to defend himself.

A Terror Bird appeared and accidently tripped over a rock. He landed with a thud. Diego was about to slash at him with his claws when Oppius said "No, don't kill the bird".

"I would listen to the agouti if I were you," the bird said. He was like any other Terror Bird but instead of brown feathers, he had orange feathers and his eyes were blue "otherwise you lose your double agent".

"Wait a minute," Diego said "Loras?"

"Yes," Loras said as he was getting up. Loras was a member of the Inner Circle, a group of Terror Birds that opposed Lautaro. Loras served as an infiltrator, acting loyal to Lautaro so the bear wouldn't grow suspicious.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Diego asked.

"Lautaro has called me to Southern Rock in the Southern Lands," the Terror Bird answered.

"Why there?" Oppius asked.

"I don't know why he chose there," Loras said "but I can tell you this: after the battle of Agouti's Rock, and because of some toxic berries of Condor Way, Lautaro has become obsessed with becoming immortal. And when I mean obsessed, I mean really obsessed, it's the only thing on his mind. And a little fact you should know, he took the horn with him". And with that he ran off.

"Is it possible to become immortal?" Diego asked.

"Not in this island," Oppius replied "but it is in the cradle of phoenixes were the key to everlasting life lies".


	2. Chapter 2 Peaches

It was a few minutes past dawn. Peaches watched as Leo and Savannah were running around, playing with each other. The two of them were Diego and Shira's cubs. Leo was the youngest. His fur was like his mother's, white (though sometimes it looked like if it was light grey) and with black stripes, though his eyes were green, like that of his father. Savannah's fur was more of a tan color and her eyes were blue like crystal blue water. The two cubs were very playful, running around all day, never seeming to run out of energy.

Peaches had to stay in Eagle's Rock, because of the mammoth-mastodon genocide, though it had work at first, but now all mammoths and mastodons were hiding. Five months after Lautaro crowned himself king, a fourth of the mammoth and mastodon population had been killed.

She also felt lonely. Sure, there was Diego, Shira, Sid, Leo, Savannah, the agoutis and Ethan to keep her company, but without her parents there (Manny and Ellie were somewhere in the north), she felt alone, like if she was in the Underground, all alone this time. And Louis, Claire, Stephen, Buck and Oliviero, a young Purgatorius (a type of rodent) that had lived in Eagle's Rock, where somewhere in the Southern Lands, sent by Oppius for a reason she didn't know.

"Good morning," Ethan said.

"Oh," Peaches said "good morning".

Ever since they had returned from the Underground, Peaches had gotten much closer to Ethan, to the point where they shared a small kiss in the middle of the spring of that year.

The two mammoths sat watching the young Smilodon toying around with a snake. The poor snake was curled up, waiting for the cubs to go away.

"So," Ethan began "I've noticed you've been down lately. Want to talk about it?"

Part of her didn't want to talk about it but most of her did wanted to talk about it, besides, she enjoyed talking with Ethan. "Well," she began "I got to tell you that I feel useless".

"Why?" Ethan asked.

"Because I think we should also do something out there," Peaches answered.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Ethan made a point "Think about it. There are wolves and Terror Birds that are allied to Lautaro all over the island, and his spies could be anywhere. If we're caught, then we're done for".

Peaches knew he was right. Lautaro was in control of the entire island, they couldn't just be wondering around. The smaller mammals, like Louis and Claire, could hide easier (and their kind weren't hunted by Lautaro's forces) and her parents could fare for themselves as they have more experience fighting Terror Birds and wolves. She had only fought a Terror Bird once, during the attack in the forest, and even though it was only one, she felt nervous at fighting it. And she had never fought a wolf, but she knew perfectly that they hunted their prey in pacts.

"Dad!" she heard Leo and Savannah yell. Looks like Diego and Oppius were back.

Diego and Oppius were approaching Eagle's Rock when Leo and Savannah approached him. The nine month old cubs were excited to see their father returning. Hopefully their mission was a success.

"The mission was not a success," Oppius called out "Lautaro took the horn with him to the Southern Lands".

"Why?" Shira asked.

Oppius explained. Lautaro had gone to some place called Southern Rock to begin his search for immortality. Peaches couldn't believe that someone could gain everlasting life, but then Oppius said something about an island where it holds the key to everlasting life, where the land is inhabited by phoenixes, immortal birds that had mastery over fire and magic.

"However, though the mission of retrieving the horn was a failure," Oppius said "the mission was not completely in vain". The agouti looked at Peaches "I believe you lost them about a year ago".

At first, Peaches didn't know what he meant but she immediately found out when she saw Crash and Eddie, unconscious and strapped to Diego's back with some rope.


	3. Chapter 3 Louis

The Mountains of the Condor marked a border between the north of Tetheros and the Southern Lands. And through the mountains there was a pass known as Condor Way. And through this pass did Stephen, Louis, Claire, Buck, and a young Purgatorius known as Oliver.

All year long, it's cold in the mountains. Even during the summer. The cold was caused by wind currents coming from the south. In the continent he used to live in, Louis would shelter himself from the cold by digging a burrow but the pass was all rock and there was no dirt to dig up. There were a few bushes along the pass and the mountains had a few trees but it was mostly rock.

Oppius had sent them to go to Tiras, a place in the Southern Lands, to meet and help someone by the name of Pax. Oppius didn't tell them anything else besides the name and how to get there. It was a journey of two weeks if they kept a good speed. They rested for five hours every night, because those were the coldest hours of the night. What Louis wanted was to get out of the pass and into the Southern Lands for the warmth of the summer.

The molehog grabbed the stone he had found inside the horn a year ago in the Underground.

"Sorry, I don't know anything about the stone," Oppius had told him "but why you don't hold on to it, keep it safe".

And Louis had grabbed some vines and weaved them to make a necklace where he placed the stone, which was golden and shaped of an eagle and half the size of his palm. Though at first the stone felt weightless but over time, it began feeling heavier and Louis got tired more often. Today was the end of the first week on the path. It was midnight and everyone else was asleep, well everyone except Louis. The young molehog was examining the stone. He didn't know anything else to do, as he wasn't tired. It was one of those clear nights that is actually not very cold. It was cold, but only very little. The night sky was full with bright stars and some formed the constellations. And above him, high in the sky, Louis noticed a constellation. It was a constellation in the shape of a bird, though he didn't know which type of bird.

The stone began glowing. It was a small and faint glow. A trail appeared. It was a glowing trail, and it glowed red. It led to what looked like a cave.

"Are you gonna follow it?" a voice behind him asked him.

Louis got startled. He turned around to see that it was Oliver. Oliver was a Purgatorius, which were small mammals which looked like rats. He was light brown in color with green eyes and a long tail.

"You scared me," Louis said silently.

"Oh, sorry," Oliver apologized "As I was saying, will you follow the trail".

"Why should I?" Louis asked.

"Why shouldn't you?" Olivier asked back. The two were arguing about following the trail and after a few minutes, Louis gave in and decided to follow the trail, with Oliver going with him.

The two began following the trail, which did lead into a cave. The inside of the cave was damp with moist, it's walls covered with moss and Louis heard water dripping from the cave ceiling. They followed the trail for an hour until the came into a dead end. But the following the trail did pay off, for Louis and Oliver found something that they didn't expect. It was the carving of a bird, the same bird from the constellation, and it was of fire, but no heat came from it.

"Strange," Louis said to Oliver "what do you think it is?"

"A good question young one," a voice said behind him, an unknown voice "And I can answer it. You are looking at the Mark of Fire".

**P.S. I would like to wish to the ones who read this story, and everyone in general actually, a Happy New Year.**


	4. Chapter 4 Manny

During those days, when Lautaro ruled as king, rumors got around and there were plenty of them. One of them was that a large herd of mammoths and mastodons were living in the foothills of the Zodiac Mountains. Oppius had told Manny to go look for, to see if it was true, and if it was, get them to help. However Manny wasn't entirely sure about it. He feared that Lautaro knew that they were in Eagle's Rock and this was a trap. Hopefully he was wrong.

Ellie had decided to accompany him. He was against it at first, but she just said "It's pointless trying to argue with me". And she was right. He tried to argue but it didn't work. They left three weeks ago and about a week before, they got out of the Cariamae Forest, which was a relief, because they got plenty of close calls with the Terror Birds and the wolves.

Once they left the forest, they were met with open land, and the mountains were close by. The mountain tops were covered with snow and it looked like rocks and boulders were falling down the slopes of the mountains. It had just rained and the air smelled of moisture and a new layer of green covered the ground. It was peaceful, the birds chirping in their nests.

"So which way should we go?" Ellie asked

"Let's just start going north," Manny said "and then we can start searching around the foothills and see that this rumor is true or not".

It was noon by the time they reached the foothills. And it looked like the rumors had been true, for they saw footprints, either mammoth or mastodon, as they were similar in shape. The two mammoths began following them. Manny thought about the Battle of Agouti's Rock. He remembered it with great detail. The battle played out in his dreams. He remembered the screams of pain, the blood. He remembered the Indricotheres, who were terrifying.

There was had a dream, which he didn't tell anyone about. He dreamt that he was on the banks of a river. It was dark, like the night, but there was no moon out. He then saw on the other bank, all the ones who had fallen on the battle. Then everything would turn to mist and that was when Manny woke up. He wanted to tell someone, someone like Ellie, but he couldn't think how to say it.

They followed the trail of prints when Manny heard Ellie give out a yelp of pain.

"What's wrong?" Manny asked.

"I stepped on something, and burning hot," Ellie said, tears formed up in her eyes.

Manny saw on what Ellie had stepped on. It was something carved in the ground, red and orange like fire, and in the shape of a bird, a bird that Manny didn't recognize. Manny had seen a lot of strange things in his life. One was a saber-tooth, ground sloth and a mammoth traveling to get a baby back to its tribe (and he was part of it), another was a pit full of toxic gas that makes you laugh until it kills you and also a group of pirates in a ship made of ice. But this one was stranger. It gave out a lot of heat.

Manny and Ellie, who was still in pain, noticed something beside it. It was a text.

_When the peak spits fire_

_When a bear is king_

_When the Mark burns through the land_

_The War shall be waged._

_The One shall rise_

_The One shall gain victory_

_The Corrupt shall fall_

_And the One shall rise as true king_

It was another prophecy. Manny whished Oppius was there, he might now what to make of this.

_A mammoth remembers, _Manny said to himself, because the first thing he would do once he got back to Eagle's Rock was to talk to Oppius about this.

He then turned to Ellie "Let's look for a puddle of water for that burn".

"I'm fine," Ellie responded.

"If you say so," the two continued, leaving the mysterious bird carving behind.

By the time the sun set, Manny was surprised. The rumors were true. A herd of mammoths and mastodons did live in the foothills of a mountain. It was a fairly large group. There were young teenagers, kids, adults, elders. They were similar, except that the mastodons didn't have as much of a coat unlike the mammoths. It was amazing that Lautaro didn't know about this. They told him that Lautaro ignored this part of the island, which was very good

Manny was taken to the leader of this herd. He was a mammoth much older than Manny, but not that old. His name was Darion.

"Why do you come?" he asked "don't get me wrong, but I need to make sure that you are not a spy for Lautaro".

"Why would you think that?" Manny replied.

"There is currently a hunt for all mammoth and mastodon and it isn't going to stop until every mastodon and mammoth is dead on the island," Darion explained "but there are some who are cowards and turn to the other side so they might live, traitors to our kin. I've lost five because of one of those turncoats".

"We'll I'm not a turncoat," Manny answered angrily.

"We'll see," Darion said "and now answer my question".

"We come from Eagle's Rock," Manny began "Oppius sent-"

"Oppius," Darion interrupted "the agouti that commanded the forces in the battle of Agouti's Rock, is now the lord of Eagle's Rock".

"Yes".

Darion gave out a chuckle "This means that he intends to keep the fight alive," Darion said "I'll send a bird, telling him that he has my full support".

Manny was relieved. He didn't have to convince Darion to help.


	5. Chapter 5 Loras

Running from Agouti's Rock all the way to Southern Rock was faster than he expected. He thought it would take him three or four weeks, but he arrived two weeks after he left Agouti's Rock. Running nonstop did help. And a Haast's Eagle had flown him across the Mountains of the Condor.

Loras arrived at Southern Rock a few hours before dawn. He was tired but he did not show it. When he entered he was greeted by another Terror Bird.

"Welcome my king," he said "Lautaro is waiting for you in the main chamber".

"Thank you," he said. Loras headed to the main chamber. Southern Rock was a lot similar to Agouti's Rock. The floor was tiled and the tiles made a mosaic. The mosaic showed the image of a dolphin, a fish and a shark. The ones who had built this place did out do themselves. He had learned who built the structures like Agouiti's Rock a few months after the battle. It was Lautaro who had told him. He said that it was built by the Atlanteans, a race of Man that had been created long ago, but then they had died out. No one knows why. Loras was still not sure of believing it. Still it didn't surprise him that Man built the structures.

Statues decorated the Rock. Some were statues of men with helms and spears or swords in their hands. Other were hooded figures who had long bears and held staffs in their hands. They all had markings, either of dolphins, fish or sharks.

The main chamber was also like the one of Agouti's Rock, like a large dome. The chamber also had statues. In the center, there was a large statue of a bird. The bird had a small beak, a crest of feathers, and a long tail of feathers. Surrounding the bird statue were several statues of men who wore robes, held a spear in one hand and what looked like a crown on the other. Loras assumed that they were kings of Atlantis. And looking at the statues was Lautaro.

"High King," Loras still had to act loyal in order to prevent suspicion. Lautaro was getting suspicious at first during the days previous of the Battle of Agouti's Rock, but that ended after the battle, with him saying to Loras "You have proved your loyalty, my friend". "You arrived here faster than I expected," Lautaro said "this is good".

"Why did you call me here your Majesty?" it was odd calling Lautaro your 'Majesty'.

"I need you to watch over this place while away," Lautaro replied "I will leave a small garrison to protect Southern Rock". An idea hit Loras. It was the moment he was waiting for.

"You're taking your army?" Loras asked.

"Yes," Lautaro replied "that fool Pax is hold up in Tiras and he needs to be out of the way. He is recruiting for what I assume is an army to challenge my rule. I will not have any of it".

"So your quest for immortality is being halted?"

"Of course not," Lautaro said "I think I have something that may help". Lautaro showed Loras a stone. It was no ordinary stone. It was crimson red in color and in the shape of a fish.

"What is it?" Loras asked.

"This is a Sindur Stone," Lautaro began "artifacts from ancient Atlantis, to which is said to grant immortality to the one who brings the four stones together".

"How do you know this?" Loras asked. He doubted Lautaro knew all this. Oppius might know about it, but not Lautaro.

"My new allies have told me this," the bear answered.

"Allies?"

"The Nyx, or Phoenixes of the Night, have allied with us," Lautaro said "Their king, Urunno has sent several of his Nyx to aid me rid my kingdom from rebels. And they told me that the Sindur Stones brought immortality, so I sent some of them to search for them. Already they have brought me two, and they're still searching for the other two".

"And how many Nyx did Urunno sent?" Loras asked.

"Five thousand strong," Lautaro said.

This was not good at all. Loras knew of the army Pax was assembling. He had delivered him a message about two weeks before telling him that he had five hundred plus the one hundred he had originally. Six hundred versus the seven thousand, two thousand were Lautaro's army, which included Terror Birds, wolves, moles and Indricotheres. Once Lautaro left, he needed to send word to Pax.

"I take my leave tomorrow at dawn," Lautaro said "Now go rest, you've earned it".

The following morning at dawn, Loras saw Lautaro and his host of seven thousand head towards Tiras. He called for a bird, which was a bird loyal to him and Pax.

"Go to Tiras," he whispered "tell Pax that Lautaro has marched with a host of seven thousand, five thousand of those are Nyx. Now fly and make haste, do not stop until you reach Tiras". The bird took off and began flying toward Tiras. Lautaro had left three hundred, which included Patagornis, a few wolves and the Dinohippus, a type of horse like the Hipparion, as his garrison. Loras thought on his idea. The Dinohippus hated Lautaro. The Patagornis were easy to convince and only the wolves would take convincing, but Loras was charismatic enough.

Loras smiled "Well," he said "every army has to start small".


	6. Chapter 6 Raz

Raz remembered firing the arrow. It had pierced Gupta in his torso. She had fired four more arrows. She was about to deliver a sixth, if the molehog had not jumped on her and cut off her arm. But it served her as a reminder, to never let her guard down. She could wield a bow no longer, but she could wield a sword or dagger.

She wished she could have killed that molehog, but it was a moment of weakness when she fled. She never forgave herself for retreating. She could have stayed and killed that molehog, to prove to him that Lautaro was the rightful ruler of the island of Tetheros. At least she had brought him the horn.

"You have now gained my trust," Lautaro had said "Queen of the Mountains".

As Queen of the Mountains, it was her job to see what was going on in the mountains. She had sent birds to scout the mountains, and they brought her back the same information. Nothing is going on in those mountains, which was good, as Lautaro had the rebel Pax to worry about.

At noon, a wolf approached her. It was her second in command, Gerian, an old wolf, but he still had some strength in him.

"I trust that you bring news," Raz told him.

"Yes my queen," Gerian said.

"Then what are they?"

"We've found in Eagle's Rock the agouti named Oppius," Gerian answered.

This was some good news indeed. Lautaro had been sending search parties to find news about the whereabouts of Oppius of Agouti's Rock. He had placed a bounty, to any that found about his whereabouts was to be rewarded, but they hadn't found anything. Now Gerian had brought her this valuable information.

"Shall we send word to the High King?" Gerian asked.

"First, are there any else there?"

"Yes," Gerian said "Joaquin, Oppius' son, the saber teeth, Diego and Shira, two ground sloths, two mammoths, and two possums".

Shira. She knew her once, but had sided with the wrong side. She was now going to pay the price. She was disappointed that the molehog that had cut of her hand wasn't there, but it didn't matter, not right now at least.

"Gather all the Terror Birds and wolves," Raz commanded "you are to head to Eagle's Rock and bring me the dead body of Oppius".

"And what of the rest?"

"Kill them and leave their corpses for the crows" she replied. She had no choice. They were all enemies of Lautaro and they deserved to die for defying the High King. "Now take your leave".

Raz then went to a room which had a view to the entire valley. She saw a bird flying above the herd of Hipparion, Doedicurus, Toxodons and Macrauchenia. The herd then started moving away from Agouti's Rock. They were heading south, led by the bird. Something was not right. If only she could call the bird, and he would be forced to answer, for those birds had pledged allegiance with Lautaro, but it was too far away. The herd that consisted of five hundred was on the move at a quick pace. She realized that they were being commanded. Only a four in the island could command. Kerius, the Queen of the Southern Lands, was at her seat in Agouti's Rock, and so she couldn't be commanding them.

"Maybe Lautaro needs more troops," she said to herself, but that was unlikely. Lautaro already had seven thousand at his command and heading to Tiras. So that only left two candidates. Loras, the King of the Cariamae and the rebel Pax.

Raz could tell Lautaro, but she wasn't entirely sure. She needed to know who had called for the herd. That was when she realized that one Doedicurus hadn't left.

She went to interrogate him. When she got to him, the Doedicurus was grazing on grass. He didn't notice her at first, but he did when she got close and he began getting nervous.

"My…my...que..queen," he said nervously.

"Do not worry," she said "I will not harm you. I just need to ask you some questions".

"Yes," the Doedicurus replied.

"Why did the herd leave?" she asked.

"Well," the glyptodont began "the bird was rambling about how King Loras is going to help Pax to defeat Lautaro and that he is gathering an army, with three hundred already at his command".

"And why didn't you go?"

"Well, I don't like the fighting my queen," the Doedicurus said.

"Good," she said "carry on with whatever you were doing". Raz then went back to Agouti's Rock. She had enough information to send to Lautaro. Loras was a traitor. Raz made a note to herself that when all this was over, she would personally cut off the head of Loras with her own sword.


	7. Chapter 7 Stephen

Stephen was mad. When he woke up, it was night and he didn't know where Louis or Oliver was. When they returned, they told him pretty much everything. Stephen was madder at Oliver than Louis. But he quickly forgot about it when he met with the bird. According to Louis, the bird found them in a cave. He was large, same size as a Terror Bird, maybe a little bigger. His beak was yellow like any birds, and his eyes were like fire from the sun. But his most noticeable feature was his snow-white feathers.

"Hello," Stephen said "and who might you be?"

"Greetings molehog," the bird said "My name is Irbran, one of the Four Great Phoenixes".

So he was a phoenix. He had heard tales of phoenixes from Oppius. Phoenixes were large, graceful birds, some a little prideful, who were immortal and would always be reborn in ashes and that they were masters of magic.

"My name is Stephen," he said.

"Pleasure to meet you," Irbran the Phoenix said "but I think you're wondering how I stumbled upon these two".

Stephen nodded.

"Very well here goes," Irbran began telling his story. The Great Phoenixes were the first of the phoenixes to emerge at the dawn of Time. From the Great Phoenixes came the first who was named Mirias. Later, all phoenixes came to be. Two species inhabited the island of Mirias. The Hemera, who were stronger at day. And the Nyx who were stronger at night. The Great Phoenixes were said to have powers other phoenixes didn't have. One of them was the gift of prophecy and foresight.

"I have come to Tetheros because of a prophecy," he said "it has already begun its fulfillment".

"And what is the prophecy?" Claire asked.

"It goes as the following," Irbran began reciting the prophecy:

_When the peak spits fire_

_When a bear is king_

_When the Mark burns through the land_

_The War shall be waged._

_The One shall rise_

_The One shall gain victory_

_The Corrupt shall falls_

_And the One shall rise as true king_

"This is the prophecy," Irbran said "I was the one who made it. But no one believed me, instead they believed another prophecy, a false prophecy, made by other phoenixes. The one that you lot believe in".

So the prophecy that Oppius showed him a year ago was false. He wondered if Oppius knew if it was false, probably not.

"You said that it was already in fulfillment," Louis said.

"Yes, you see the first three lines, have already been fulfilled," Irbran said "what you saw in the cave was the Mark of Fire, the _Mark _the prophecy refers to".

"And what is the Mark of Fire?" Buck asked.

"The Mark of Fire is herald," Irbran explained "a herald of what is to come. Once the first three lines had been realized, the other five shall begin fulfillment. And I fear that the fourth line is already underway. War is coming to Tetheros and it will strike first in the Southern Lands".

Stephen had expected a war, but not one starting in the Southern Lands. Over the year, there was an air of tension in the island and sooner or later, it would break out into open war. They still needed to get to Tiras though, to meet this Pax, even though Stephen didn't know how he looked like.

"Anyway, I want to know something," Irbran said "what is a group of small mammals as yourselves doing in the Mountains of the Condor".

"We're heading to the Southern Lands," Stephen answered "to Tiras to meet with someone called Pax".

"Then allow me to help you get there," the phoenix said "hop on and I shall take you to Tiras". Stephen was reluctant at first, but he agreed to it. The entire group got on the phoenix. Buck was at front, talking with Irbran. Behind him there was Oliver, behind him, was Claire, behind her Louis and finally him.

Flying was an experience that Stephen enjoyed. Though it seemed that Louis was scared of flying.

"Relax," Stephen whispered at Louis "you'll be fine. Oh, and one more thing, next time, don't go off to look for something or follow something without telling me".

"Sorry," Louis said.

"It's okay," Stephen said. Stephen noticed that the stone Louis had made a necklace was bothering him.

"You want me to hold on to the stone for a while?" Stephen offered.

"You would do that?" Louis asked.

"You're my brother," Stephen said "if carrying the stone is too uncomfortable, I'll hold on to it".

"Thank you," Louis said. He handed him the stone. He looked tired and by the half hour, he was fast asleep. Stephen held the stone in his hand. It weigh nothing. But still he wanted to help Louis carry it.

They landed the following day, at night. They set up camp in a clearing of a forest at the foothills of the Mountains. Officially, they were in the Southern Lands. Irbran gathered some wood and made a fire. He could make fire appear out of thin air. Louis, Claire and Oliver were asleep, while Buck remained on watch. Irbran noticed the eagle shaped stone in his hand.

"I'm good at reading expressions," Irbran said "right now, you want to know more of the history of the stone".

"Do you know anything about it?" Stephen asked.

"Yes," Irbran said "but it would be better for you to see it yourselves". Irbran sent a small spark toward the stone. The stone seemed to absorb the fire spark. The eagle shaped stone began getting hotter and Stephen could even hear it humming.

"You are about to witness the history of this Sindur Stone," Irbran said. A sharp pain went up Stephen. He felt weak. He closed his eyes and fell to the ground.

When he woke up, he was in no forest, but a hall, with pillars and statues. And the voices of some men in the distance.


	8. Chapter 8 Manny

At the pace they were moving, the mammoth-mastodon herd would arrive in Eagle's Rock. Five days after Manny and Ellie arrived where the herd was, Darion ordered the entire herd to head to Eagle's Rock. The herd moved during the day, and stopped to rest at night, but that would change once they would arrive at the edge of the Cariamae Forest, where they would move mostly at night and shelter themselves during the day. The Terror Birds and wolves weren't patrolling during the day.

"We'll need to think of a strategy if we're going to defeat "High King" Lautaro," Darion said. He said the words 'High King' with a tone of disgust.

"We'll think of one when we're in Eagle's Rock," Manny replied to him "right now, let's focus on getting there".

"It's never too early to think of one anyway," Darion said.

Manny was always travelling beside Ellie. She could walk again without feeling pain. Five days before, she had stepped on a carving of a bird on a ground. The carving seemed to be made of fire, and it gave off a lot of heat. But after three days, her foot was healed.

Manny thought of his dream. He wanted to tell Ellie, but he felt that there wasn't a proper moment.

_You'll tell her at some point, but not now, _Manny thought. He knew the exact reason for his dream. The battle had left its mark. He remembered when his first mate and his son were killed by human hunters. This was repeated every night in his dreams, until he met Ellie. Now, the Battle of Agouti's Rock was waged in his mind, every single night.

After a week of travelling, the herd reached the edge of the Cariamae Forest. It was sunset, and the herd settled in for the night. Manny could hear Terror Birds communicating with each other in the forest. He wondered if they knew if they were there. He had trouble getting to sleep that night.

Manny dreamed that he was standing in a river bank.

"This all over again," he said to himself. You would think that Manny would get used to it, but he didn't. But this dream was different. On the other side of the river bank, he only saw a bird. He was large, as large as a Terror Bird, with eyes the color of fire, the color of the sun, and he was covered with snow-white feathers. And behind him, was the carving on the ground that Ellie had stepped on.

"War is coming," the bird said "the Mark of Fire burns through the land and I will be awaiting you at Agouti's Rock". The dream ended with those words. Manny woke up immediately as soon as the dream was over. It was an hour or two after midnight. It was a clear night. Manny noticed in the far distance, a smoke cloud, which seemed to be from the volcano. Manny realized that because of the volcano, they got involved with a war against Lautaro.

Manny thought of going back to sleep, but he noticed something glowing in the distance. They looked like eyes. Manny realized that it was a pack of animals. A large pack of animals. He then noticed the long-necked birds and the snarls of canines.

"Wake up!" Manny heard Darion yelling "we're under attack, up now. Get the young away from here. The rest with me".

The wolves and Terror Birds charged at the herd. It was mostly male mammoths and mastodons who were in the fight, while the rest retreated to some nearby hills. It was chaos and confusion.

"Hold your ground, hold your ground," he heard Darion say.

"For the High King!" he heard some Terror Birds and wolves say.

Two very large wolves began circling Manny.

"What are you waiting for you dogs," Manny said.

"Was that supposed to insult us," one wolf said "we are dogs. Or at least closely related".

One wolf lunged forward, but Manny swatted him away with his tusks. The other did the same, but Manny grabbed by the neck with his trunk. He didn't let go, until the wolf lost consciousness. By the time the wolf regained consciousness, he ran away back to the forest. The remaining Terror Birds and wolves retreated back into the forest.

"Manny," Darion said "are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Manny replied.

"Good," Darion said "because we're going to move out. But first, we should honor the fallen".

"How many fell?'

"We lost four," Darion answered "and another two we're injured. But we also inflicted casualties on our attackers".

If this attack happened outside the forest, Manny wondered if they would be attacked more once they would be in the forest. But what puzzled Manny more was the bird he saw in his dream.


	9. Chapter 9 Peaches

Many times did Peaches wanted to leave Eagle's Rock and look for her parents, who were north, but she didn't find it in her to leave. And the one time she was about to leave, Ethan had convinced her otherwise.

It was the full of night. There were some animals still up and about, but the rest were either resting or sleeping. Peaches was not sleepy, and she stayed watching the horizon. She could leave Eagle's Rock, and head north, to find her parents and do something and not just sitting here, doing nothing. Nobody would notice her leaving, and by the time they knew she had left, she would have been in the forest. But Ethan would probably stop her before she was a foot away from Eagle's Rock.

That evening, Peaches had watched over Diego and Shira's cubs, Leo and Savannah.

_Boy are they a handful, _she would say to herself, which was true. A place like Eagle's Rock was a perfect place for a Smilodon cub. There were different halls and entryways, along with niches and crannies along the walls. They were always active and playing around. Any snake or viper that would come along would be subject to one of the cubs' games. 'Tug of Snake' was what Peaches would call it.

It was well after nightfall that Leo and Savannah would fall asleep. It was then where all of Eagle's Rock was quiet. The area around Eagle's Rock was usually roaming with Hipparion, Gastornis, glyptodonts, Toxodons and Macrauchenia. Smaller mammals and animals would be inside. That night, she could see some Hipparion stallions grazing, while others were just trotting. Foals were with their dams.

The glyptodonts were grazing by the bushes. Some of the younger Doedicurus were swinging their tails, which ended in a club. She had heard from Shira that those tails could really mess a Terror Bird or a wolf up, even kill them. Over all, it was a peaceful night.

Though the peace did not last.

It started with the howling of a wolf. That was when the packs of wolves and Terror Birds appeared. It happened too quickly.

"We're under attack," Peaches could hear Oppius yell. He yelled that for about five times. Many of the herd animals that were outside were able to get inside, but the ground was littered with the bodies of some Hipparion stallions, mares, and even a foal. The Macrauchenia were running as fast as they could, but some of the elderly were run down.

Peaches went to the main room of Eagle's Rock. It was filled with panicking animals, though the glyptodonts and Gastornis stayed in the entryway to hold back the wolves and Terror Birds.

"Hold the line," Oppius commanded "do not let them inside if you value your lives".

"Peaches!" she heard Sid yell.

"Sid," Peaches said.

"Thank goodness," the sloth said "come one, we have to get out of here. There's an exit on the other side of the room".

"Wait," Peaches looked around the room "we're Diego, Shira and the cubs. There not in the room".

Ethan was approaching them. "I'll go find them," Ethan said "Sid will come with me".

"I will," Sid said, doubtful at first, but then he said "I also have to find my grandmother".

"Then hop on," Ethan lifted Sid onto his back with his trunk.

"I'll come with you," Peaches offered.

"No, you have to get out of here before-" he was interrupted by the Terror Birds and wolves entering the main room of Eagle's Rock "Get out of here, now!"

Peaches helped Joaquin on getting the children out of Eagle's Rock. Meanwhile, the adult males and a few females stayed behind and confronted the Terror Birds and wolves. It was going well. Stallions and mares were kicking with their hooves but they fell. The glyptodonts were the ones who were holding their ground pretty well. The Gastornis were just as fast as the Terror Birds and they killed many wolves, but they weren't so lucky with the Terror Birds.

Even more wolves came through the entryway. Soon, they would be overwhelmed. Once the last of the children went through the exit, Joaquin said.

"Father!" he called out.

Oppius had a sword in his hand, and every wolf and Terror Bird that charged at him fell, as he cut them in their ankles, and then the throat.

"Joaquin," Oppius replied "you have to get out of here".

"Not without you I'm not," Joaquin replied to his father.

Oppius headed towards his son. "Look, you're to lead them to the Southern Lands, go to Tiras, and send birds to every corner of Tetheros to tell that Eagle's Rock has fallen," the agouti placed his hand in his son's head "Go my son, go with my blessing".

"And what about you?" Joaquin asked, tears forming up in his eyes.

"I'll stay behind and distract them, and give words of courage to the ones who will probably stay behind," he said "And then I'll go to my father's and my father's father".

"We need you," Joaquin said "Tetheros needs you. You can't stay behind to die".

"My time in this world is almost done," Oppius said "Tetheros will need you know, and Pax will need you too. Go now".

Joaquin nodded and headed through the exit.

"This is the last time we'll see each other," Oppius said "we'll meet again in the life after this one".

"Goodbye Oppius," Peaches said "Thank you".

"Now go," Oppius told her, and went back into the fray of the fighting. Peaches looked around to see if Ethan, Sid, Sid's grandmother, Diego, Shira and the cubs were coming. They were coming.

"Go now," Ethan yelled. Peaches entered the exit and left Eagle's Rock for the first and last time.


	10. Chapter 10 Sid

Sid and Ethan found Diego and his family in the upper levels of Eagle's Rock. Diego and Shira had been awake, while the cubs had been half-asleep.

When they were completely awake, the battle was being waged inside Eagle's Rock, and the cubs were completely frightened.

"Mommy," Savannah said " I'm scared".

"Me too," Leo said.

"Don't worry," Shira told her cubs "everything will be fine".

"What's going on?" Diego asked.

"Terror Birds and wolves are attacking Eagle's Rock," Ethan answered.

"Then let's get out of here," Diego said. Shira placed her cubs on Diego's back and the group headed towards the exit. On the way, they had found Sid's grandmother. She and Sid rode on Ethan's back. They we're moving quickly and on the way, the cubs were whimpering, afraid.

Sid had fought in the Battle of Agouti's Rock. It was the first time he had used his claws, besides braking branches off a tree. It was utter chaos, but the battle that was going on in Eagle's Rock was even more chaotic.

Terror Birds were pecking at Hipparion, the horses falling dead to the ground. Sid could hear bone breaking when a wolf or Terror Bird was hit by the tail of a Doedicurus.

Peaches was standing in the exit.

"Go now," Ethan yelled and Peaches was already inside the exit. The group was a few meters away when a wolf jumped on Diego.

"For the Queen of the Mountains," the wolf yelled and it lunged at Diego.

"Ethan," Sid said as he got off Ethan "get my grandmother out of here".

Ethan left Agouti's Rock. Sid was going to help Diego when a Terror Bird charged at him. He tripped the bird and it fell to the ground and it couldn't get up again. By the time he was going to help Diego, the wolf had his throat slashed by Diego's claws.

"We have to get out of here," Sid said.

"Tell me something I don't know," Diego replied.

Shira was up, grabbing Savannah and taking her to the exit. She put down the cub at the exit and said "Where's Leo?"

"We'll find him," Diego said to her "go". Shira and Savannah left Eagle's Rock, and Sid and Diego spotted Leo. The young cub had rolled a couple of feet away from his father and mother.

Diego went for him, but it was too late. A wolf had grabbed Leo by the scruff of the neck. It was an old wolf, and he carried Leo off, probably to Agouti's Rock, as it was the seat of the kings.

"No!" Diego yelled, he tried to go after him, but Sid stopped him.

"Don't," Sid said "the entrance is blocked off by Terror Birds and wolves. You'll be killed by them".

"And what about my son?" Diego said to Sid, anger was in his voice.

"You'll get him back," Sid replied "now we have to get out of here". The two left Eagle's Rock. And they were the last ones who left, as glyptodonts blocked the exit. The battle was still fought, but after a while, it got very quiet.

The exit led to a long tunnel. Sid expected Terror Birds or wolves entering the tunnel, but no such thing happened. They had escaped the slaughter of the battle.

By the time they exited the tunnel, Shira approached Diego.

"Where's Leo?" she asked.

"They took him," Diego said "A wolf took him".

"Oh no," Shira said, tears appeared in her eyes.

"But don't worry, I think I have a good idea on where they went," Diego said to Shira "And I'm going to get him back".


	11. Chapter 11 Stephen

Stephen stood in a great hall, with golden and ivory pillars. The floor was a mosaic, like the one in Agouti's Rock and Eagle's Rock. The walls were decorated with beautiful images of marine animals. There were squid, schools of fish, sharks, and dolphins, all beautifully drawn with vibrant and beautiful colors.

Stephen heard the voices of men in the distance. He followed them through the halls. The building was in the coast, as he could see the ocean and hear the waves crashing on the shore.

When he found the ones who were speaking, they were different from any man who Stephen had seen before. The men wore robes and all had a crown in their heads, each a different color. There was one man who wore golden-colored robes and his crown was also golden in the shape of an eagle. He had a horn strapped to his side, and the horn looked very familiar.

Another man wore crimson colored robes and his crown was in the shape of a fish. He had a spear in his right hand, and a sword strapped to a belt. Another wore green colored robes and his crown was in the shape of a phoenix. In his right hand, he carried a scepter. The last one wore bronze colored robes and a crown in the shape of a squid. He carried a trident in his right hand. And in front of them, stood four phoenixes.

One of them Stephen recognized as Irbran, his snowy-white feathers were very recognizable. Beside him stood another phoenix, a female, with the same snow-white feathers as Irbran. Another was a slightly taller phoenix with silver wings and his eyes were as bright as the moon. And the last one had feathers the color of gold and eyes that burned like fire.

"Come forth kings of Atlantis," the gold phoenix said "you have ruled your kingdom in the finest way possible, a thousand times better than the last king, Andrainor".

"And for that, you are to be rewarded," Irbran said "with a gift that no other mortal has ever had".

"You shall have the gift of immortality," the female phoenix said soft-spoken "so you may continue bringing prosperity to the kingdom of Atlantis, the kingdom of Tetheros".

"This is your gift," the silver-feathered phoenix said "and no others. For any who use the stone but are not worthy, shall fall into darkness". The phoenixes said something in what seemed to be a language. Stephen could not understand it. There was a bright flash of light and Stephen closed his eyes.

Once he opened them, he saw the four kings, holding stones which were the shape of their crowns and the color of their robes. They said something in a different tongue, but there was one word that Stephen did catch: Sindur. And then everything turned to black.

Stephen opened his eyes again. It was still night, and he saw Irbran roosting over a fire.

"Good to see you are back," Irbran said.

"Why are you sitting on top of a fire?" Stephen asked, forgetting for a moment the vision he saw.

"I am a phoenix," Irbran began "and we are one with fire. And every five-hundred years, we are consumed by fire and we arise a new from the ashes".

"How does it feel, when that happens?"

"The most painful feeling in the world," Irbran answered his question "So Stephen, now you have learned a little of the history of the Sindur Stone".

"Yes," Stephen said "and you we're involved with creating these stones".

"Yes, I was," Irbran replied "me, my daughter, my father and grandfather".

"So can you tell me more about them, the kings and the phoenixes?"

"The golden phoenix you saw was my grandfather, the first phoenix who emerged at the beginning of Time," Irbran began "his name is Thrain, and from one of his feathers, came my father, Indar, with silver feathers and eyes like the moon. The two of them then created the phoenixes, and Mirias, one of the first Hemera, led the phoenixes to the island that we now call Mirias, or the Phoenix Island. Indar mated with a female phoenix, and I was born. Then I mated with a female phoenix, and my daughter, Leliandil was born".

"As for the Kings of Atlantis," Irbran continued "the one with the golden cloak was Pinthias, who he owned the Stone of Pinthias, the one you have in your hand now. The crimson robed one was Ariondur, and I believe his stone is in Lautaro's possession. The one with the green robes was Odror, and I don't know where his stone is. The fourth one is Sinindur and I don't know where his stone is either. The four were the sons of Andrainor, and when he died, the Kingdom of Atlantis was divided into four parts. We rewarded them with immortality, but it did not last, because four months after the creation of the Stones, the kings were murdered by their generals, who also wanted immortality". "The word of the Stones soon spread throughout all Atlantis," Irbran said "and soon, civil war broke out. It was getting out of hand. I and the other Great Phoenixes decided that it was time for the fall of Atlantis, so with our magic, we caused a storm greater than any storm before it, and the storm continued for a century, and until the entire island was flooded and sank. And then, it rose back up, as you know it today, with the islands surrounding Tetheros the tops of the tallest mountains of Atlantis. The Stone were lost, but now, they are being found again".

"And Lautaro wants to find the Stones," Stephen said "to be immortal".

"I fear so," Irbran responded, worry in his eyes.

"But in the vision, Indar said that any that use it and are not worthy would fall into darkness".

"That's why I'm worried," Irbran said.

The following morning, the group woke up to dire news. A bird had landed, and it brought a message.

"Eagle's Rock has fallen," the bird chirped "Oppius, the leader of Eagle's Rock has fallen". The bird then flew off.

"Damn Lautaro and all his allies to the dark abyss," Irbran cursed "may he burn in the fires of a phoenix's rejuvenation".

"Fires a phoenix's rejuvenation?" Louis whispered to Stephen.

"Phoenix rejuvenation," Stephen whispered back "there consumed by fire every five-hundred years and rise from the ashes. Irbran told me that it's the most painful feeling in the world".

"We must continue on," Irbran said, and Buck agreed "hop on, we're flying until we reach Tiras".


	12. Chapter 12 Raz

A Nyx arrived to Agouti's Rock. Raz had been expecting a couple of Nyx phoenixes to arrive, but it wasn't due until late that month. Lautaro had sent her a bird which told her that he had allied with Urunno, the King of the Nyx. The Nyx were phoenixes who were stronger at night. They had long beaks, and they were covered in dark blue feathers. Their eyes were also dark blue, and they seemed like blue fire.

"My Queen of the Mountains," the Nyx said, his feathers black as night, and his eyes silver as the moon "Lautaro sends two gifts".

The Nyx left something on the ground, beside Raz. The phoenix then grabbed her left arm with his dark blue wing, placing his wing in the spot where her left hand would have been. He started murmuring some words in a language she did not understand.

"What are you doing?" she asked, not sure if to be angry or just confused.

"I'm returning your hand," the Nyx said "for it will be most important for the days to come". He stopped murmuring the words and as soon as he stopped, her left hand had returned. It was black, like midnight, but then it turned back as it was before the molehog had cut it off. The phoenix then bowed and left.

Raz had her left hand back. She opened and closed her hand many times before she grabbed the other gift the phoenix left on the floor. It was wrapped in what seemed to be animal hide and when she removed the wrapping, it turned out to be a sword. It was not like the normal swords she was used to wielding, as it wasn't a sword made from bone. The hilt was made from ivory, and the blade was very extraordinary and beautiful. The blade looked red on one side, and black on the other. It had an inscription, which said:

_Bane of the Phoenix_

"The name is too long for a sword," she said, grasping the hilt with two hands "I shall call this sword Phoenix's Bane. And it shall be the perfect weapon when I cut off Loras' head".

King Loras was really against the High King. She had sent a bird to him, but she hadn't received any word from him. Perhaps he couldn't believe it, or the bird was delayed. Either way, once she convinced Lautaro, she would personally kill Loras, the traitor and rebel.

"Raz," she heard Kerius say "your wolf commander has returned".

Gerian had become her most trusted commander. She had charged him with killing the rebels of Eagle's Rock. She placed her sword somewhere safe and then headed to meet him.

"What of Eagle's Rock?" Raz asked, anxious to know.

"Eagle's Rock is under our control," the wolf replied.

"And what of Oppius?"

"See for yourself," Gerian said with a grin in his face. Raz saw it for herself. Oppius, the leader of Eagle's Rock and formerly Agouti's Rock, lay dead.

"Good job Gerian," Raz said "you've done me well".

"I am afraid that I didn't complete fully the task," Gerian said with his head down "Oppius' son Joaquin, the saber-teeth, the mammoths and the sloths left Eagle's Rock, along with the young and a few females. The rest, two-thirds of the animals of Eagle's Rock lie dead".

Raz was disappointed. Joaquin, Oppius' son, would still continue helping in the to-be rebellion.

"Send a Haast's Eagle to hunt for Joaquin," Raz commanded Gerian.

"Before I go," Gerian began "there's something I brought you, my Queen". Another wolf placed a young saber-tooth cub on the ground before Raz. The little cub was whimpering and sobbing.

"Who is he?" Raz asked.

"One of the cubs of the only mating Smilodon in Eagle's Rock," Gerian said, he then bowed "May I take leave?"

"You may."

_So Shira is a mother. Interesting, _Raz thought. Raz thought of using Shira's cub. At first, she thought of killing him, but she was not heartless. She would keep the cub alive.

"Give the cub food and water," Raz said to a wolf "I will not have him harmed". The wolf went to fulfill those commands.

"Don't misbehave," Raz told the whimpering saber-tooth cub, and then left to the upper levels of Agouti's Rock once the cub had been fed. As she went up the steps, she thought of using the little cub for her advantage.


	13. Chapter 13 Manny

The bird flew above the mammoth-mastodon herd. It was dawn, and soon, the sun illuminated the entire forest, the rays of the sun filtering through the forest canopy.

"Eagle's Rock has fallen," the bird said loudly as he flew by "Oppius, the leader of Eagle's Rock has fallen". After saying it two times, the bird flew off.

"Move out!" Darion gave the command and the herd started moving again. Manny said to him that they should stick to the plan and wait until it was nightfall again to continue, but Darion gave no reply. In fact, he didn't speak again until nightfall.

"We're going to stay here until tomorrow night," Darion said "Manfred, you're on sentry duty".

Sentry duty was a good time for Manny to think. "Is there hope?" he asked himself, and he told himself no, as every time they fought the enemy, they lost. Sure, they routed the Terror Birds and wolves that had attacked them a couple of nights before, but those were small skirmishes. They had lost Agouti's Rock and now Eagle's Rock. The only place they or their allies held was Tiras, and that was held by Pax, whoever he was. And how long will Pax be able to hold Tiras. In fact, Oppius had never told him how was Pax, and now Oppius was dead.

Manny wondered if her daughter Peaches, or Sid, Diego, or the rest managed to escape Eagle's Rock. There was no possible way to know.

Then his mind focused to his dream. It had started the same as the previous nights before, him standing in the bank of a river, but the difference was that a large bird, with eyes like fire and snow-white feathers standing on the other side, with the carving in flames behind him.

"War is coming," he had said "The Mark of Fire burns through the land and I will be awaiting for you at Agouti's Rock". Manny now realized that the carving was called "the Mark of Fire". And why would he tell him to go to Agouti's Rock, as it was held by Lautaro and his allies. There were many questions and few answers.

The following day, at night, the herd moved out again. Owls were perched on the branches of the trees. Manny wondered if they were spies of Lautaro or just plain owls who didn't put their allegiance with anyone.

Manny realized that Darion was leading away from Eagle's Rock, and heading east. Manny had found to trust him, and Darion had begun to trust him more than the first time they met.

By the time it was dawn, the herd made a stop to try to shelter themselves. Though probably some Terror Birds or wolves had already spotted them, but have not yet attacked.

"Manny," Darion called "come, I need to speak to you".

Manny followed Darion into a clearing in the forest. Also there were three other mammoths. They were younger than Darion, perhaps the same age as Manny.

"Manny," Darion said "these are my three cousins from my mother's side and my younger brother. You haven't met them until now, because I was cautious and didn't trust you entirely, but I do now".

Orion was Darion's younger brother. He was about a year younger than Manny, and was kind of optimistic about everything, and always tried to look on the bright side. Then there was Jory, who was two years older than Manny, and unlike Orion, Jory was bitter, as he had lost his mate and daughter to the genocide that was occurring. He reminded Manny of how he was before he met Sid and Diego. Lysander was one year older than Manny, and he had good knowledge of strategy. Then there was Perseus, who was the diplomatic. They were different, but they all had one thing in common: they gave good council.

"So this is the foreigner that has gained your trust," Jory said to Darion, in a bitter way.

"Yes," Darion replied "I've decided to add him to my council".

"And what are his skills?" Orion asked.

"He's a good fighter," Darion said "and a good leader as well".

"Oh, I really doubt that," Jory said in reply, resentment and a little hostility.

"He has led his family and friends to safety many times," Darion began "he has fought the false king Lautaro and fought in the Battle of Agouti's Rock".

"That doesn't make a good council member," Jory said.

"I've made my choice," Darion replied.

"Let's give him a chance," Orion optimistically said "maybe he has good council". Darion's council then began session. They were discussing on what to do, now that Eagle's Rock had fallen under the control of the enemy.

"I say we try to take Agouti's Rock from the false kings," Darion suggested.

"On what makes you think we'll be able to do just that?" Jory questioned.

"All the times we've fought the enemy, it was on the defensive," Darion said "and now we should take to the offensive".

"He's right," Perseus said "I've heard that the bulk of Lautaro's army in down in the south and he has left a garrison in Agouti's Rock, and we should use that to our advantage".

"No doubt we will face some resistance," Lysander entered the discussion "the real matter is if we take Agouti's Rock from the enemy, how long will we be able to hold it?" The discussion continued, until it was decided that they should take a vote to declare what they should do. Orion and Manny voted against it, as Manny thought that it would could be simple to take Agouti's Rock, but how long would they hold it. The rest of the council voted that they should move on Agouti's Rock.

"It is decided," Darion said "we shall move against Agouti's Rock".

When Manny returned to Ellie, it was midmorning.

"What did Darion wanted?" she asked.

"Well," Manny began "I'm part of his council".

"That's great," Ellie rejoiced "I'm glad that he trusts you completely. Was that all?"

"Um, no," Manny continued "the council and I have decided to take back Agouti's Rock from Lautaro".


	14. Chapter 14 Louis

"How many?" Stephen asked Buck. The army was marching across the Southern Lands looked like insects from this height. Irbran started flying faster. Louis didn't know the exact number of the army, but he knew that it could be thousands.

"I can't really see from this distance," Buck replied.

"There about seven thousand in that army," Irbran said "with Lautaro leading them. Five thousand are Nyx, while the other two thousand are wolves, Terror Birds, Indricotheres, among others".

"What's a Nyx?" Oliver asked.

"A kind of phoenix that is more powerful at night," Irbran answered "does that answer your question?"

"Yes," Oliver said "it does".

"Then hold on," Irbran said. The snow-white phoenix began flying faster, heading as fast as he could to Tiras.

Irbran told them that Tiras was once a great city of the Atlanteans, that it was destroyed along the other Atlantean structures when Atlantis was sunk by the Great Phoenixes. The city had been built with white marble that gleamed in the sun. The buildings were domed; most of them being of two stories, but some were up to five stories in height. Irbran said that once, lush and lavish gardens dotted the city. The center of the city was occupied by a large structure, with several broken towers, a domed roof, and a large courtyard with several statues.

"That my friends," Irbran said "is the Temple of Divinities".

The Temple of Divinities had been the most important temple of the Atlanteans. The temple had an altar to the gods of the Atlantean religion. Irbran said that a High Priest lived in the Temple, while the Priests of Atlantis lived in monasteries around the island. The monasteries had been destroyed, with only Agouti's and Eagle's Rock remaining.

Around the Temple of Divinities, animals gathered around. Toxodon, Macrauchenia, glyptodonts, Gastornis and Hipparion. Six hundred they numbered.

_This must be Pax's army, _Louis thought.

Irbran landed on the courtyard. There were a few animals on the courtyard, and when they saw the phoenix, they started murmuring and whispering to each other.

"Where is Pax, son of Bellius, leader of your just cause?" Irbran asked in a loud tone.

A Hipparion stallion approached the group. Like any other horse, he moved gracefully. "And who might you be?"

"I am Irbran," the phoenix began "the Great Phoenix of Crafts and Judgment, One of the Four Protectors of Mirias and son of Indar the Silver. I wish to speak to Pax".

The horse was surprised to see a phoenix. "And I though phoenixes were just a myth," the stallion said "Come with me".

The Hipparion led the group through the halls of the Temple. The walls were painted with mosaics of people fishing, people praying to gods. The floors were tiles, turquoise and green. They reached a door at the end of a hall. The door was large, made of wood, partly rotted away.

"Only three may enter to speak to Pax," the stallion said "who will it be?"

Irbran chose Stephen and Louis to go with him inside. Irbran chose Stephen as he had a good idea about what they were facing, and he chose Louis because of the Sindur Stone he carried in a necklace. The Sindur Stone had grown the heaviest when they arrived in Tiras. He had asked Irbran a night before about the matter, but the phoenix didn't know why. The horse kicked the door open, and said "My lord, you have visitors".

Louis and Stephen hadn't expected that a Terror Bird, a member of the species that was allied with their enemy, would be leading a rebellion.

Pax was taller than most Terror Birds. He was covered in copper-colored feathers, and his eyes green. He was in council with three other birds. One was a male, while the other two were females. They seemed like any other Terror Bird, their bodies covered in brown feathers, though each with a different shade of brown. The female beside Pax was covered in dark brown feathers, the male as well, while the other was covered with light brown feathers.

"These three must be our visitors," Pax, the copper-feathered bird, said, and then turned to Irbran "I salute you Great Phoenix. It is an honor to be in your presence".

"The honor is mine," Irbran said.

"What is it that you seek of me and my council?" Pax asked.

"I have with most dire news my lord," Irbran said. He began to approach the council, with Stephen and Louis behind him.

"The High King Lautaro approaches Tiras with a great host of seven thousand," Irbran said "with five thousand of the Nyx within their ranks".

Pax sighed. "So the High King wants to meet me in battle," the Terror Bird said "then I swear I will give him one".

"If I may," Stephen said "I don't think that is a good idea".

"The molehog is right," Irbran said "Lautaro's army outnumbers you. Six hundred will not stem the tide of seven thousand".

"Then what would you have me do?" Pax asked as he was beginning to pace.

"Fall back," Irbran said "Six hundred will easily march faster than seven thousand. Go to the Southern Fords, following the course Southern River. I know what lies at the Fords, and it is much more defensible than Tiras. You could have a chance of holding out".

Pax contemplated the plan for a while. "Dido," Pax said to the female Terror Bird with dark brown feathers "tell the army to make haste to the Southern Fords".

"As you command," Dido left the room.

Irbran then turned to Louis. "Louis," he said "would you mine giving me the stone".

Louis removed the necklace and gave it to Irbran. The phoenix then lifted the necklace high. "I also bring this, something that Lautaro wants," Irbran said "and we mustn't let it fall into his hands. This is a Sindur Stone, our possible bane".


	15. Chapter 15 Peaches

It was dark. Everyone else was asleep, while Peaches lay awake. Eagle's Rock had fallen to Lautaro. Oppius was dead, and Leo was captive at Agouti's Rock. Joaquin, Oppius' son, was to lead the surviving herd of Eagle's Rock to somewhere safe. But with the recent events going on, was there such a thing as a safe place for them.

Joaquin had led them half-a-day distance away from Agouti's Rock. They stayed in a forest clearing that was ignored by the Terror Birds and wolves. It seemed to be the safe for the time being. Only one-third of the animals of Eagle's Rock escaped from the slaughter. There were mostly Hipparion, a few glyptodonts, and the small number of Purgatorius.

At noon, Diego left for Agouti's Rock to look for his son.

"Bad idea," the young agouti had said "its suicide going to the Rock. Remember what happened the last time?".

"I don't care," Diego had replied fiercely "I won't come back until I have my son back".

"Then good luck on your quest," Joaquin said. Diego headed east, to Agouti's Rock. Memories of that place crept in her mind. He had seen the mosaic floors and walls, the statues that decorated the main chamber. She had wondered who had built the structure, and for what. Then her thoughts shifted to Lavinia's Island.

She had remembered exploring the ruins of the island. There were statues similar to the ones in Agouti's Rock. The island was covered by a veil of mist, but what seemed strange that the mist only covered the small island. Then she and her friends had gone down the staircase. She remembered seeing the horse skeleton, and then the fountain filled with electric blue water, and beside a large bear skeleton.

With those memories in her mind, she went to sleep.

Peaches dreamt that she was standing in the same dark chamber under Lavinia's Island. The same fountain was there, except that the water was green, instead of electric blue, and the chamber seemed to be newly built.

"The deluded rule this island, but the One will emerge in victory," a voice said "War is coming, the first war in Tetheros in over thousands of years".

The scene then changed. Peaches was standing in field, in the distance she could see a range of mountains. The grass was lush and green, and the sky was clear, with not a single cloud in sight.

A large bird, with snowy-white feathers and eyes as fiery as the sun, appeared in front of her. "You are to help in this coming war," the bird said "but it is not where you think it will be. You must head to the Southern Fords in the Southern Lands, and it will be there where you will help. Make haste. War is coming, and the fires of war that Tetheros last saw thousands of years ago are returning". The dream ended with those words.

When she woke, it was still night. She remained the rest of the night and the following day pondering her dream. It by nightfall she made her choice. Eagle's Rock had fallen, and they needed to do something, not just sit around and hiding. By the time everyone was asleep, she would go to the Southern Lands. Part of her didn't want to and wanted to go help her parents, but afterward, she got a feeling that she was supposed to go the Southern Lands.

By midnight, she got up and began heading to the Southern Lands, until…

"Where are you going?" Peaches heard Joaquin behind her.

She turned around. Joaquin was Oppius' son. He looked like Oppius, only younger. He had a dagger with a thin blade in his right hand. Joaquin had told her that he and his father had fashioned the dagger. For Joaquin, it was the only thing he had to remember his father.

"I'm going to the Southern Lands," Peaches said. She wanted to explain to him her dream, but she thought it would make things complicated "and don't try to stop me".

"Alright," he said "go. If you think that you must go, then go. Explaining it to me would make things more complicated". Peaches thought that he had read her mind, but she was glad that he was okay with her leaving.

"Goodbye," Peaches said "What are you going to do?"

Joaquin began examining the blade of his dagger. He was doing that for a minute before he said "War. I'm going to bring war to Lautaro and his followers. Hopefully this herd can learn to master guerilla warfare".

It was dawn, and she was no longer in the Cariamae Forest. So far, she hadn't been attacked by a wolf or Terror Bird. It was a peaceful morning, the sun quickly rising to embrace the land, a few clouds, and the chirping of birds in the forest behind her. Before she left, she asked Joaquin on directions on how to get to the Southern Lands. He told her to follow a certain direction, and after a few days, she would arrive at the foothills of the Mountains of the Condor where she was to look for a path that would get her across the mountains quickly.

By noon, she heard someone calling her name from behind her, and it was too familiar. She turned around and saw that it was Ethan.

"What are you doing here?" Peaches asked, a little angry, but also happy.

"What are you thinking?" Ethan asked her.

"That we need to do something than just hide," Peaches replied "we all have to play our part in this war. And if you think that you can convince me otherwise, then go back".

"No," Ethan said "I came because I'm coming with you. It's dangerous out there, and it's not a good idea travelling alone".

The two mammoths then began their journey to the Southern Lands. And even as the Mountains of the Condor were visible in the distance, she felt in a different, more dangerous world.

_War is coming, and the fires of war that Tetheros last saw thousands of years ago are returning_, the words still rung in her head.


	16. Chapter 16 Diego

The Terror Birds and wolves were less cautious when they would only face one target. After two days of going through the Cariamae Forest, Diego had been attacked by Terror Birds and wolves ten times. He had been able to escape them, slicing at their ankles with his claws. After an ambush from a wolf or Terror Bird, he would get out of the way he was going.

_Its suicide, _Joaquin had said to him before he left. But Diego didn't care, as his son was held captive in Agouti's Rock. Leo was born a few minutes after Savannah. He looks like his mother and he was quiet, and shy around someone he didn't know, unlike Savannah, who wasn't shy, and was very friendly to strangers.

It had been two days since he left the group that had survived the attack at Eagle's Rock. He said goodbye to his friends, and lastly, he said goodbye to Shira and Savannah. "Promise me that you'll bring him back," Shira said.

"I will," Diego promised her. And a promise can't be broken.

As he continued travelling to Agouti's Rock, Diego thought of a way to rescue his son. He thought of sneaking in, and then he remembered the tunnels that ran underneath Agouti's Rock. He remembered little about the tunnels, but what he remembered was just enough to make his way through.

A few hours later, the sky got cloudy and gray, and it began to rain. It was a little drizzle at first, but then it turned into a downpour. Diego took shelter in a nearby cave.

The cave was like any other cave he had seen. It was a damp, dark cave, with moss growing on the ground and on the rocks. Diego thought that it was going to stop raining, but it didn't.

The following morning, it had stopped raining. The day was clear, the sun was rising on the horizon, and the Cariamae Forest was moist from last night's rain. Diego continued moving toward Agouti's Rock. After an hour or two, Agouti's Rock was visible.

Diego saw a couple of Terror Birds and wolves patrolling the perimeter of the Rock. He began to move in closer to the Rock, to look for the secret entrance that he and Oppius used the last time.

"Stop," a voice whispered. Diego recognized the voice. He looked around and saw a mammoth trying to conceal himself in the trees. His fur coat was brown and his eyes as well. It was Manny

"Manny," Diego said "what are you doing here?"

"Scouting," Manny replied "now follow me, before the Terror Birds notice". Manny led Diego even deeper into the forest. Agouti's Rock was barely visible.

"So," Manny said "what brings you out here?"

"They took him Manny," Diego said "they took Leo". Diego went on explaining Manny that how Diego had come to Agouti's Rock to look for his son. Manny asked him about Peaches, and Diego replied that she was fine and safe, which comforted Manny.

After half-hour, Manny and Diego arrived at a forest clearing. The clearing was empty, except that six other mammoths were present.

"And who is this?" said one of the mammoths, who was older than Manny.

"Darion," Manny began "this is Diego. He's a friend of mine".

Darion began questioning Diego. When Diego mentioned the Battle of Agouti's Rock, Darion stopped questioning. "I think Diego here will prove useful in what is to come".

"I hope you're right Darion," said another mammoth, named Jory "I still don't trust him, and I swear that if this saber tooth brute does anything harmful, I will kill him myself".

"He's trustworthy," Manny said "he saved my life more than once".

A day later, Darion approached Diego. "We will attack in a few days," he said "and we will look for your cub".

"How did you know?" Diego asked.

"Manfred told me last night," Darion answered "I understand that his name is Leo".

Darion and Diego talked for a while. They then stayed quiet for a while, until Diego asked "What will you do if you take Agouti's Rock".

"If we do succeed," Darion began "we will try to remain alive. And we don't succeed, we all meet our graves".


	17. Chapter 17 Loras

Loras paced around the room as he pondered the situation. Pax and his army were on the way to the Southern Fords, moving at a quick pace as Lautaro's army of seven thousand was trailing them. And he was delivered a message from Raz.

_I know where your loyalties lie, _the message said. Loras became worried when the message reached his ears. No doubt that Raz would send a message to Lautaro. A year before, Lautaro probably wouldn't have believed her, but she had gained his trust. Loras had gathered his army. He counted with one thousand, but even with Pax's army, it wouldn't be enough to break the lines of the seven thousand. A battle would most likely end with slaughter.

"Gene," Loras called out. After a few minutes, Gene, a young female Patagornis came inside the room. She was young, always eager, and covered with fire orange feathers and with violet eyes.

"Yes my lord," Gene said.

"You don't have to call me lord," Loras said "anyway, tell Pip and Sil that tomorrow at dawn we will head to the Southern Fords. If they ask questions or details, tell them to come with me".

Gene then left the room. Loras then began thinking of strategies on how to win the battle. If they are fighting in the Southern Fords, the best strategy is to stand their ground. The only problem was the Nyx.

Loras had seen the powers of the Nyx. Before Lautaro left, he saw them in drilling lessons. They could make weapons appear from out of thin air that looked like shadows. They used swords whose blades were curved, bows, lances and maces. They also had fire at their disposal. Loras was beginning to lose hope.

By dawn at morning, the army set out with Loras was at the front of the army.

Loras didn't stop the army until it was midnight, and they stopped to for three hours. He knew that the army needed to be well rested to fight Lautaro and his army, but he needed to arrive quickly to the Southern Fords.

"How long until we arrive until the Fords?" Loras asked Pip.

Pip was a couple of years older than Gene. He was a foot shorter than Loras, and his feathers were crimson red and his eyes were amber in color. Pip was Loras' advisor, and so far, he had done a very good job.

"About two weeks at this pace," Pip said.

"We don't have two weeks," Loras said "tell the army to increase pace". The army increased their pace, and they moved a couple of miles. By midnight, Loras stopped the army to rest. Loras was very tired and laid down in the ground to rest. As he tried to sleep, his mind kept thinking of his mate, Lara, and his son Nile. He met Lara when he was a youth. The two became friends, and the two along with a young Lautaro would usually play in the grassland. Nile was born a year after Loras and Lara became mates for life. The two were with Pax, and Pax was with his army, retreating away from Lautaro's army. He wondered what would happen if Lautaro's army would catch up with Pax. Would Lautaro spare Lara, who was also his friend, and Nile?

"A diplomatic approach could be possible," Loras whispered. Even though Lautaro was bringing Tetheros to ruin, enough blood had been spilled on Tetheros, with the killings of mammoths and mastodons, and the attack on Eagle's Rock. Wars could be won without the need of bloodshed. But the negotiation wasn't the hard part. The hard part was Lautaro agreeing to it. Lautaro, now and as a young bear cub, was arrogant and stubborn. And then there was Raz knowing his loyalty. Lautaro would prefer to rip Loras' throat from his neck before being diplomatic with him.

After a couple of days of moving through the Southern Lands, Loras started noticing large black or dark blue birds flying overhead. The Nyx had found his army. And as if on cue, one of those Nyx landed in front of Loras.

"What business does this host have in the Southern Lands?" the Nyx asked.

"I am King Loras of the Cariamae," Loras said "and I am heading to the Southern Fords. Words has reached me that the rebel Pax is heading there, so I am taking this host to meet him in battle, along with the rightful King of Tetheros".

"My apologies," the Nyx said "may your army fight strong and true". The Nyx then disappeared in a blaze of dark blue fire.

The following days were met with same encounters with the Nyx. And every time they would approach, they would ask even more question.

_It seems that the message has reached Lautaro's ears, _Loras thought, even though he wasn't entirely sure. He was sure of it, when one day, a group of ten Nyx arrived, including the first one he had encountered some days before.

"By the order of the High King," the Nyx began "you are charged with treachery of the Kingdom".

A grin appeared on Loras' beak. Even though it probably meant that there would be more attacks by the Nyx, it could help his army in to learning how to fight the Nyx. Loras stepped forward and with his leg, pushed the Nyx leader to the ground. Gene, Sil, Pip and other Patagornis pushed the other Nyx to the ground and they stepped on their necks. Loras then slit the throat of the Nyx with his sharp talons.


	18. Chapter 18 Sid

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Sid asked as Joaquin placed his sword in a scabbard. Joaquin told him that the sword belonged to his father, Oppius, and ever since Oppius died at Eagle's Rock, Joaquin was always around with the sword.

"Of course it is," Joaquin said "my scouts say that Agouti's Rock is about to be besieged by a herd of mammoths, led by a mammoth named Darion. If so, I think he could use some help".

Joaquin began leading the survivors of Eagle's Rock to Agouti's Rock. He planned to help this so-called Darion. But Sid and Shira didn't think it was a good idea. After all, most of the survivors were young, saying that they were too young to fight.

"Everyone, even the young," Joaquin said "have the instinct of fighting".

The only two that did agree with Joaquin, were Crash and Eddie. It had been a couple of weeks since they were rescued from Agouti's Rock. After two weeks, they were themselves again, but seemed to still be in trauma from what happened at Agouti's Rock.

"They tortured us for days," Crash told them "trying to make us talk about all of you".

"In about two days we'll be arriving on Agouti's Rock," Joaquin said "my scouts tell me that fighting has begun among the mammoths, mastodons, and Terror Bird. That's kind of the good news".

"Those are the good news?" Shira said "then what's the bad news?"

"Raz was seen escaping the battle and heading south," Joaquin said "and Nyx arrived at the battle".

"What are Nyx?" Sid asked.

"Nyx are a race of phoenixes," Joaquin said "my father told me about them when I was young. They are masters of fire, and they are as dark as night, and can make swords appear out of thin air". Sid didn't like this one bit. If they could make weapons appear out of thin air, then how could they defeat them. But this didn't seem to stop Joaquin. He was still focused on the young to fight. And he did indeed keep this plan.

The following morning, Sid saw that Joaquin was telling the young of the group strategies on how to fight.

"Due to your size," he said "you're best bet is that you try to avoid attacks from the enemy, whether it is a Terror Bird or Nyx". Joaquin also gave Sid a weapon. It was a dagger. "This dagger was mine," Joaquin said "I think you would need it for the coming battle".

"About that," Sid began "I don't think it's a good idea going to this battle".

"I figured you were going to say that," the young Agouti hopped on a large rock "but I think it's necessary".

"Why?"

"Because it's the right time," Joaquin answered "my father and I knew that sooner or later we would fight Lautaro and his forces. We can fight in Agouti's Rock, or hide in the forest, but either way, we're going to fight. This war that is happening is a war in which no one will escape. We're all involved now, and I prefer to fight sooner, rather than later".

"But why make the kids fight?"

"If all the animals that were on Eagle's Rock had escaped, the young would be staying on the sidelines, but since the young ones and some of the mothers were the only ones to escape, there all we have. And if you worry about them being killed, don't worry. Their all agile, faster than any Terror Bird I've seen".

"What about the Nyx?" Sid asked.

"I have a bow," Joaquin said "I know how to use one. And as for you, well, I think your talents would be useful as a distraction".

Sid was the bait for the Nyx. And he didn't like it at all.


	19. Chapter 19 Peaches

Peaches and Ethan arrived at the foothills of the Mountains of the Condor several days after they left the survivors of Eagle's Rock. She saw why they were called Mountains of the Condor. Many condors and vultures flew over the tops of the mountains. The two mammoths continued along, eventually finding Condor Way, a pass that went through the entire mountains. Even though it was summer, there was a bitter cold. She and Ethan's coats of fur protected them against it, which was fortunate, because the air was as cold as snow. The ground was slippery with ice, and every time she took a step, she felt that she would slip.

"Do you know where were heading?" Ethan asked.

"The Southern Lands," she said "more specifically someplace called the Southern Fords".

"And do you even know where that is in the Southern Lands?"

She hadn't thought of that. She didn't know how big the Southern Lands were, and she didn't know where the Southern Fords were. That was a problem.

"No," Peaches said.

"Perhaps I can be of help," a voice said. Peaches looked around. It wasn't Ethan who spoke, but it was a condor. "I can guide you out of these mountains".

"I don't know Peaches," Ethan whispered "I don't trust this condor".

"I don't see what's wrong," Peaches said "and besides, we need to get out of the mountains as quickly as possible".

"I hope you know what you're doing," Ethan decided. The two mammoths followed the condor as it flew overhead. Condor Way did have some twist and turns along the way though. Over the course of the trip, she slipped and fell three times. After a couple of days, they reached the end of the Way and entered the Southern Lands.

"Here we are, the Southern Lands," the condor said. Peaches saw for the first time in person the Southern Lands. There was a forest at the foothills of the Mountain, but as they descended, she saw that beyond the forest, it was grassland. They stopped at a clearing in the forest. Peaches could tell that someone was there before, as there were traces of prints on the ground. They seemed to be the prints of a large bird, but they weren't the prints of a Terror Bird.

The condor squawked. Moments later, large birds with dark blue feathers appeared into the clearing. They wore armor, a bronze cuirass and a helm. They carried swords in their hands, which were curved or bows like the one Louis had.

"Ah, good that you heard my call," the condor said "if you'll excuse me I'll return to my post, bringing anyone who wishes to cross the Mountains to this clearing".

"Be gone you cur," one of those birds said "how dare you address yourself to a Nyx". The condor then flew away.

"_Undelata parmira eteo_," the Nyx who must have been commander said "_Lautaro dar amon del'_". The Nyx placed rope which they had made appear out of thin air and tied Peaches' and Ethan's legs and they also covered their mouths. A wooden base was also made, and the Nyx placed the two mammoths on it.

"_Tarmenio_" the Nyx commander said and the base began moving on its own, following the Nyx as they walked ahead of them. Ethan gave Peaches a look that it would have probably meant "I told you so".

She lost track of time after the second day. She was uncomfortable because of the ropes. The Nyx seemed to be speaking in a language, which of course, she didn't understand. The Nyx commander said "_Fel tur de daral_". The Nyx flew up into the sky. The commander then looked at the base "_Tarmenio et yyinivere_". He then flew up into the sky and so did the base. Peaches was terrified now. Ethan was just nervous. Under normal circumstances she would have enjoyed it, but these were not normal circumstances.

After flying for five days straight, the Nyx landed. They landed in the middle of an encampment. There more Nyx there, probably thousands, all wearing bronze cuirasses and helms. There were also Terror Birds and wolves.

"Lautaro," the Nyx commander said "I bring you captives. Cur that crossed into the Southern Lands".

"You may return to your duties, Commander Uthriel," the short-faced bear said. Lautaro approached Peaches and Ethan. "My, I remember you know. You were in the attack in the forest. A shame you weren't present as well in the moment of my victory".

Memories came rushing to Peaches. She remembered the attack in the forest. She remembered the death of that armadillo, Fast Tony. Lautaro had snapped his neck in one simple motion.

"You are Manfred's daughter, yes" Lautaro said "does he know that you're here. I guess not. No matter, though. A shame you won't be able to see him no more in this life. You'll meet him again in the next. I'll keep you alive for now, but I would recommend preparing for death. Once this war is done, you will be nothing but a corpse on the ground. Your friend here as well. The army of Pax is but a day ahead of me, but I will catch up with them. And that will be very soon, my young mammoth".

Up close, Lautaro looked terrifying. Peaches was staring at the King of Tetheros, and the king wanted to kill her.

_So much for helping, _Peaches thought.


	20. Chapter 20 Stephen

"I must go," Irbran said "I need to do something very important. Something invaluable".

"What is it?" Stephen asked.

"You shall see," Irbran said as he flew off, the phoenix with snow-white feathers flying gracefully. Stephen continued the march, which the army of Pax started calling it "The March of Victory". Stephen didn't see why they were calling it like that, seeing as they haven't won yet. The scouts reported that Lautaro's army was a day behind them. Pax had told the army that they wouldn't be stopping for anything. They needed to get to the Southern Fords. According to Irbran, it would be the perfect place to mount up a defense. Stephen didn't see why, seeing as Lautaro's army could cross the river, and the Nyx could very fly over them. But the thirty year old molehog trusted the Great Phoenix.

Stephen had grabbed a couple of tobacco leaves before leaving Tiras. Chewing tobacco was his way of relieving stress or nervousness. He rarely did that. The last time he remembered chewing the leaves was about a year before, when Louis was unconscious for about a week. Stephen grabbed a leaf and began chewing it. He placed the rest in a small pack that Irbran had made for him. The phoenix had made several things so that they could use. He made Pax a cuirass of bronze, which had come out of a fireball. He made Stephen the pack and a cuirass of bronze for him and Buck. He made Oliver, Louis and Claire light cuirasses. He also restocked Louis' quiver of arrows.

"They are reinforced with phoenix feathers," Irbran said "they are very durable and resistant". The cuirass he wore felt light, but also felt durable.

Stephen was at the front of the army. Beside him was Buck and behind him was Louis, Claire and Oliver. The day was warm, and clear. The Southern Lands were a beautiful place indeed, much more beautiful than the North, which part of it was covered in ash. It was a shame that blood would be spilled on this tranquil and peaceful place.

It was nighttime when Pax's army arrived at the Southern Fords. Now Stephen could see why it was so defensible. Across the ford of a river, there were structures like the ones at Tiras. The structures were surrounded by walls of granite and they were a little in ruin, but they seemed that they would hold. There was a gatehouse and its gates were open. Pax ordered the army to enter the gates and once the six hundred were inside, they closed the gates, even though that took them two hours, as they were made from the same material as the walls, granite. As they gates closed, the army rested for the first time in a while. But Stephen wasn't tired and moved around the Southern Fords, getting to know where he would probably fight. The Fords were similar to Tiras, in shape and size. The buildings were made from stone and white marble and domed. There was rubble on the ground and some of the buildings were missing their roofs.

"There you are," Pax said as he approached Stephen.

"Why were you looking for me?"

"To tell you that in the center of the Fords, there is a large structure," Pax said "a fortress, enclosed and with many parapets, which can be covered with portholes and only one entrance".

"So the entrance would have to be held," Stephen supposed.

"Yes, and I have a question for you," Pax said "where is you phoenix friend, Irbran?"

"I don't know, truly," Stephen gave this as an answer "he told me he needed to do something, something important and invaluable".

"This answer of his unnerves me," Pax began to pace "I'm not sure he isn't even to be trusted".

"You're wrong," Stephen argued "he can be trusted. We wouldn't have made this far without his help".

"I hope you are correct," Pax said "by tomorrow, Lautaro's army shall arrive here and I do not doubt he will try to be diplomatic. When his army approaches, I'll order everyone to enter the fort. My strategy is to hold the fortress".

"They would starve us out most likely".

"Leave the strategy to me," Pax said "I am the son of Bellius, leader of the Cariamae Terror Birds during the civil war".

"Civil war?"

"Years before I, or Loras or even Lautaro arrived in this world," Pax said "the Terror Birds lived like one. Flocks included Phorusrhacos, such as me, Titanis and Patagornis. But then, disagreements began and that's when the killings began and the flocks split. A three side war began and lasted for a whole year. Bellius commanded the Birds from the Cariamae Forest and then the Phorusrhacos. My kin proved successful in maintaining rule in the Cariamae, for you see, the Cariamae may be a forest to you, but for my kin, and the other Terror Birds, it is a sacred place, where the first Terror Birds of Tetheros were created by the phoenixes".

"So the Terror Birds from where I come from and the ones here are not the same?"

"Yes and no," Pax said "you see, the Terror Birds of Tetheros are faster and stronger and are built to fight. Same goes for the rest of the natives. You, your brother and others that were not born here are the first foreigners to come here. The phoenixes created life in Tetheros, I don't if they did the same in the rest of the world. The phoenixes became our benevolent masters, and we served them in war and strife. As like the molehogs, mammoths and the short face bears of Tetheros".

"What do you mean?" Stephen asked.

"Why do you think there are weapons that are for you size," Pax said "why Irbran made a cuirass for me. Phoenixes made armor for Terror Birds, mammoths, mastodons, molehogs and short-faced bears. In a sense, we fought alongside them in their vanguards. From what I know, that ended after a war in Mirias, centuries ago".

Pax left him, and Stephen continued to move around the Southern Fords, his mind on the facts Pax told him and the thought of Lautaro's army moving ever so nearer.


	21. Chapter 21 Diego

During the first two days, there was bloodshed, and by the third day, it was a waiting game. Both sides were waiting for the other to attack. The one good thing that this brought was planning. Darion had called for a council.

"This is no good," Jory said "we are no match for the Nyx, with their magic and weapons".

"He's right," Lysander said "the Nyx also have flight in their advantage. We can defeat Terror Birds, wolves, but the Nyx are a foe that we may not defeat".

"We should retreat while we have the chance?" Jory suggested.

"And what if they follow us," Manny said "if we retreat, we would be at weak spot".

"The scouts report that the Nyx change guard at midnight," Darion said "that is our window of opportunity. Catch them off guard. The fighting would go on inside the Rock, but flight wouldn't be of much use inside".

"Then its set," Jory said "we begin our suicidal attack at midnight".

It was midnight. The mammoths and mastodons approached Agouti's Rock. Diego was also beside them, looking around. There was no attack so far, and once they were at the entrance, they charged in. The Nyx, Terror Birds and wolves were caught off guard, and the battle turned chaotic. Diego could see Kerius, the Queen of the Southern Lands, retreating with a guard of Nyx into the second floor.

_She must know where Leo is,_ Diego thought. But how would he get passed the Nyx. Diego began heading were Kerius went, fighting Terror Birds, wolves and Nyx on the way. Once he got to the door, which was closed, he was attacked, by a Nyx. Its feathers were dark-blue in color and it wore a cuirass and helm that were bronze. It was holding a sword in its wing, which was curved and made from bronze. It raised the sword and Diego was about to move out-of-the-way, when a mammoth trunk grabbed the phoenix's neck. It was Ellie and she threw the Nyx off the second floor.

"Let me guess," Ellie said "you're looking for Leo".

"Of course I am," Diego said .

"Good," Ellie burst the door open "I'll help you look for him. I know what it feels like when your kid is in danger". The two entered the room.

It was dark, but Diego could see very well. He noticed Kerius, and he could also see Leo, whimpering. He was uninjured, but Diego was angry at the Terror Bird.

"How rebellious," Kerius said "defying the will of your king, Lautaro".

"Lautaro is no king of ours," Diego said "give me back my son".

Kerius placed her talons on Leo. The young cub began whimpering louder "if you come any closer, he dies".

"If you so much as hurt him," Diego threatened "I will kill you".

"Perhaps you should see what would happen if you approach me," Kerius said "_Asis undelata_". Diego didn't understand what she said, but he quickly found out. He heard the firing of arrows and he looked up and saw Nyx with bows in their hands, flapping their wings to stay in the air. Then he felt a thud beside him.

"No," Diego said. Ellie lay on the floor, arrows lodged on her back, and she wasn't breathing, or moving. She was dead.

"Damn you!" he yelled at Kerius. The saber tooth pounced but the Nyx caught him. They lifted him up in the air and threw him on the ground. He landed with a thud, and his vision was clouded. He got another look at Ellie's body. The wounds were the arrows were lodged in were starting to bleed. Diego stared away, as he didn't want to remember Ellie like that.

Kerius was laughing. "Fool," Kerius ordered the Nyx to go to the battle and approached Diego, who was still on the ground "this battle of yours was suicide from the start. You can fight Lautaro and win. I will kill you, in front of your cub. I will then have the Nyx burn your bodies…"

She didn't finish the sentence. Manny had grabbed her by the neck with his trunk and then threw her on the ground. "Did you kill Ellie?"

"No, no I didn't," Kerius said, her a tone of nervousness in her voice "it was the Nyx".

"Yeah," Diego said weakly "but she ordered them to".

That was enough for Manny. He grabbed her by the neck again and slammed the Terror Bird on the ground many times, until Diego heard a small cracking sound. Manny let go of Kerius, after bashing her head in. Manny then collapsed, and he began mourning Ellie. Leo approached Diego and the little cub seemed unharmed.

"It's okay," Diego said "dad's here".


	22. Chapter 22 Loras

News traveled quickly, Loras noticed. Birds would fly overhead and say "Agouti's Rock has been taken by mammoths and mastodons". Throughout the days, Loras and his one thousand achieved small victories, even taking the small fortification of High Reach. Now, they would continue the march to the Southern Fords.

"My commander," Gene approached him "I have received word that Lautaro's army began besieging the Southern Fords".

"At this pace, how much more until we reach the Fords?"

"About five or six days," Gene said.

"Move out!" he commanded "we must reach the Fords fast". The army of thousand began to march at an even faster pace. After two days, the Southern Fords were in sight. Outside the walls of granite, there were seven thousand, five thousand of those were Nyx. As he looked around the battle field, he saw that the battle was hopeless.

"There's so many," Pip said, in shock and at the same time, awe.

"We can't win this," Gene said.

"I will not be sure of that," a voice said. In front of Loras, a phoenix appeared. He was not like the Nyx, as his feathers were snow-white. A feeling of warmth spread throughout the Terror Bird's body.

"King Loras," the phoenix said "I am Irbran of the Great Phoenixes from the Island of Mirias. I have seen the marching of both your army and that of Pax. You are to fight the false King Lautaro here, but it will only end with slaughter. You need more allies".

"And where can I get more allies?" Loras said "There is no time".

"I am an ally and I have brought my army," Irbran said. A war horn like the one Lautaro had, the Horn of Pinthias, instead it seemed newer. Irbran blew the horn and it emitted a sound that resonated throughout the entire battle field. There was a blinding flash of white light and after that, three thousand phoenixes armed with swords, spears and bows and protected with cuirasses and helms made of bronze.

"Hemera," Irbran yelled "I have brought you here to fight against your enemies and the enemies of Tetheros. There, on that field, stands the army of the False King, Lautaro of the Bears. He seeks to destroy Pax, one of the leaders that stand against him. King Uruno has sent Nyx to aid him in this, but I will not stand for this. The leadership of Tetheros lies in Fereldas and it belongs to the One. Charge into the lines of the Nyx, and drive them from the South".

"Some of you will not see another day, I will not lie," Irbran continued "but hold on the thought that you will be rewarded with the bliss and peace of the Great Hall of Mithras, were you will join Mirias, and the other phoenixes that have fallen. Phoenixes of Hemera, charge!"

Irbran and the Hemera took to the skies, and Loras also gave the signal to charge. The Hemera began fighting with the Nyx, and Loras charged at the Terror Birds that were also charging against him. The Battle of the Southern Fords had begun.

As the sun began to set, Loras was already tired. It seemed that very few had fallen and that it was turning to a stalemate. Loras struck with his beak at Terror Birds, wolves and even some of the Nyx. Despite this, Loras wasn't ready for Lautaro.

The short-faced bear had entered the fray himself. It seemed that he fought his way to Loras. The two began circling each other. Loras was ready to sidestep if Lautaro lunged at him.

"You are a traitor," Lautaro said "a traitor to me and a traitor to the Kingdom".

"Be that as it may," Loras said "but I'm no traitor to Tetheros".

"I once called you friend," Lautaro continued "my greatest general, my closest companion. I named you King of the Cariamae. And this is how you repay me. By helping this rebel named Pax. What made you change your mind after the Battle at Agouti's Rock?"

"I changed my mind before the battle," Loras said "I was playing along, to hide my true loyalties".

"That was clever," Lautaro lunged by Loras sidestepped "taking the Southern Rock for your own. It was very fortunate that Raz told me of your true loyalties. I hope you don't fear death, for dead you will be tonight".

"I'm not the one who is afraid of death".

"Once I kill you and you rebels," Lautaro said "I will achieve immortality. I will become King of Tetheros until the end of Time, ruling an eternal kingdom".

Lautaro lunged again, but this time, Loras jumped and landed on Lautaro's back. Loras was about to strike him with his beak, but the bear stood on his back legs and Loras fell. He stood up again and slashed at Lautaro's face with his talons. The scratch took out Lautaro's eye. Loras thought he was about to lunge again, but the bear just smiled and said "The battle is far from over. You just delay your inevitable end'. Lautaro ordered a retreat and Loras and his allies had won the first part of the battle.

Loras and Irbran's armies entered the Southern Fords. They headed to the central structure to meet up with Pax, but instead, Pax met up with them.

"Hello my friend," Pax said "your timing couldn't have been better".

"How many of yours have fallen?"

"Not many," Pax replied "but you must know that Dido and Merio have fallen". Loras was shocked. Dido and Merio were also close friends of his, and he had expected to the see them in the Fords. At least Lara and Nile were okay, or at least he hoped.

"What of Lara and Nile?"

"They are fine," Pax said.

"I must interrupt," Irbran said "but I need to know where the molehog carrying the Sindur Stone".

"He's at the fortress," Pax said, and Irbran headed for the fortress in the center of the Fords. Loras wondered if there was a way to destroy a Sindur Stone, seeing as Lautaro needed all four, and he couldn't become immortal by just having three.

"Do you think it is possible to destroy a Sindur Stone?" Loras asked.

"I do not know, but if there is, it would be most helpful".


	23. Chapter 23 Louis

His arms were a little sore from firing his bow. He was feeling weak and tired. He was one of the few who were posted on the walls. The Nyx had fired arrows and one of those arrows had struck Louis in his shoulder. About thirty of Pax's army had died during the battle, and the rest cheered once the Nyx retreated. Louis would have cheered too, if the Nyx and Lautaro's army were defeated but they weren't. They were only delayed and sooner or later they would strike at the Southern Fords again. Louis would cheer once the war was over. And he might end up dead.

"How's your shoulder?" Claire asked him.

"Better," Louis said. He enjoyed talking with Claire, and the two of them were close friends. He remembered the day he met her and ever since then, they had travelled together, to help stop Lautaro. He wondered what would happen after he was defeated. If he was defeated.

The two of them returned to the fortress and a few minutes after they returned, Irbran arrived. The snow-white feathered phoenix had left and he returns with an army. It was good, since they would need all the help they could get. Pax and another Terror Bird, named Loras, arrived short afterward and Irbran called for a council. He asked for Louis to be there.

The council was in a large room in the center of the fortress. It was much like the central rooms in Agouti's Rock and Tiras. The Atlanteans, those who had built Tiras, Agouti's Rock and Eagle's Rock, liked the same style for everything.

"We have won a victory here," Irbran said "but Lautaro will order for the attack to resume, who knows when".

"Then your phoenixes should also get up on the defenses," Pax said "I do not have enough to defend the city for long".

"That is why a second army is on its way," Irbran said "I went with the ruler of the Hemera, Queen Lorin and she supplied me with two armies. The second one is a host of ten thousand and they will be here".

"That's good," Stephen said.

"It is unwise to praise the day before the sunset my friend," Irbran said "I sent scouts and they report a second Nyx army on its way. They number ten thousand as well".

"Numbers do not mean victory," Pax began pacing "we will defeat them, as we have the advantage of fighting on our own terms".

"Yes, but now there is another matter we must solve," Irbran looked at Louis "the Sindur Stone, what Lautaro seeks the most. We have to destroy it. Not only to keep it out of Lautaro's grasp but to be rid of it. It poses a threat to everyone".

"How do we destroy it?" Louis asked.

"It involves a ritual that only the Great Phoenixes know of," Irbran explained "Louis, you are bound to the stone; this was from the moment you found the stone. This explains why you feel weak and tired and why the stone feels heavy only to you. We do this ritual and the Sindur Stone of Pinthias is destroyed forever. Lautaro is unable to get his price," Talking about it made Irbran look like he was in pain "but like everything, it will come at a cost".

"What cost?" Louis asked, nervously.

"The ritual," Irbran continued "would most likely mean your death". It hit him with shock and it was unexpected. It was like one of those times Oliver scared him while he was distracted.

"Is there another way?" Stephen asked, with a hint of anger and sadness in his voice.

"I am sorry friend," Irbran said "It is the only way. Nothing in this world can destroy a Sindur Stone, with the exception of the ritual".

After a few minutes, while the others were discussing to see if there was another way, Louis swallowed his fear and said "Fine. If it means that it would help defeat Lautaro, then do the ritual".

"No! I won't let you do this," Stephen said.

"I want this," Louis said, but, did he really wanted it "besides, we're all going to die, sooner or later".

It took a while for Louis to convince Stephen, but he did, even though it pained him greatly to agree to it. Irbran said to him that the ritual would be done on first light and that he should enjoy what could be the last hours of his life. He left the room.

He was given a room where he, Claire, Oliver, Buck and Stephen would be staying. It was empty and Louis sat down on the floor. Was he ready to die? He didn't know and couldn't say. He wondered if there was something after death. Then, Claire entered the room and went to hug Louis.

"What are you thinking?" Claire said "Stephen told me what you want to do".

Louis explained to her why he had made this decision. In the end, Claire left the room. Then Oliver came in, and Louis explained the same.

Louis laid down on a quilt to sleep for the night. He was the only one that was going to sleep in the room that night. Claire came in, but instead of sleeping in her own quilt, she laid down on Louis' quilt with him.

"I know that you could die," she said as she closed her eyes "but I want to say this. I love you". Once she said that, she fell asleep beside him. Louis also went to sleep, putting his arm around Claire.

It was sunrise. After saying what could be a goodbye to Oliver and Claire, he went to the central room with Irbran and Stephen. Pax and Loras were also there.

"The ritual must begin," Irbran made a dagger, which looked like a miniature phoenix sword, appear out of thin air. "Louis, place the Stone on the ground". The young molehog grabbed the Stone which was in his hand and placed in on the ground, with a circle of candles surrounding it.

Irbran began to speak words that Louis couldn't understand. "_Asha dar threin. Asha dar thron. Asha veril feri. Asha vras paenno_". Once he finished, he cut himself in the chest, a small cut, and there were a few drops of blood, blood the color of fire. Irbran let one of those drops fall on the Stone. There was a sizzling sound as the drop fell on the Stone.

Irbran grabbed Louis' right arm, and did very small cut. He let a drop of blood fall on the Stone. For a moment nothing but then, the stone exploded. The blast was not powerful, unlike he had expected. Maybe he wasn't going to die and the odds of living were in his favor. But Louis then collapsed on the ground and felt a sharp pain across his body.

Everything went to black.


	24. Chapter 24 Sid

When Joaquin and his army arrived at Agouti's Rock, the battle was already over. The mammoths and mastodons did the fighting and over a third of them were killed during the battle. Sid remembered the first time he entered Agouti's Rock, once so enigmatic and serene but now it was scarred by war and death. It took plenty of work, but they managed to bury the dead. Sid was sad when he saw that Ellie was among the dead. He'd known her for years and it was sad that he would never see her again, that she would never speak, or never feel the warmth of the sun or Manny and Peaches' love.

"Today we have won a great victory," Darion, a large mammoth and leader of the mammoths, said "One year ago, this place was taken by Lautaro the False King, and now it's reclaimed. But the war is not over, as Lautaro still has his grip firm in the Island of Tetheros".

Two days after the battle, Joaquin came up to him.

"Agouti's Rock is no longer under Lautaro's control," Joaquin said.

"Yeah, that's good," Sid said "so do we have to continue fighting him?"

"I'm afraid so," Joaquin replied "Darion is considering going to the Southern Lands. He received a bird today. The Southern Fords are being besieged by Lautaro and his army of seven thousand. We might go there and fight them there and to be done with this war". Sid had hoped not to continue fighting. Maybe he could stay in Agouti's Rock instead.

"We're going to need all the help we can get," Joaquin said "that is why you're coming too". The answer he didn't want to hear.

"Will I get involved in the fighting?"

"I want you to carry a banner," Joaquin said.

"What's a banner?"

"A standard," Joaquin responded "a flag that will have the sigil of Agouti's Rock". Joaquin led him to the main room in Agouti's Rock and showed him the banner. The young agouti told him that the banner was to be used in time of great distress. Sid recalled seeing something similar during the Battle of Agouti's Rock, a year ago.

Now he got a good look at it. The banner was purple, with a gold agouti on it.

"I want you to carry this banner," Joaquin said "it's very important and a little dangerous since you'll be at front, but I need you to be brave on this part and be a coward. The moment you stepped on the island, you became part of it. You are a Tetherosi. One who is from Tetheros' my father used to say".

"But I'm not brave," Sid argued "I don't know how to defend myself, and I don't think I have what it takes to be part of an army".

"You survived Eagle's Rock," Joaquin began "you survived the attack in the forest a year ago. You survived the battle here a year ago. You've faced dangerous situations in the past and survived them. You don't need strength, or a sword, or a bow to survive. Well you have that dagger, but my point is that you have luck, Sid. The moment you were born you've had luck".

Sid felt a little angry, something which was very rare. "Luck? I don't have luck, I have rotten luck. My family left me, and…"

"That doesn't mean you have bad luck," Joaquin interrupted "if you had bad luck, I'll bet that you would have died years ago. Luck was what made yours and Manny's path to cross. Everything that has happened in the world was determined since the beginning of time and so, everything that has happened was meant to be. You were always meant to come here, and here, in Tetheros, is where you belong now".

"Fine," Sid said reluctantly "I'll carry your banner"


	25. Chapter 25 Louis

He opened his eyes. Louis was laying on soft grass and above him, there was the night sky, with a large, silver moon and filled with stars that shone very bright. The young molehog stood up and everything was hurting. He felt the place where he stood was real, but also felt like if it was a dream. Was he dead? He couldn't know.

He felt something in him, something that told him to walk. He started walking north, with each step he took pained him. There was only a field of grass, empty and quiet, not a single tree or rock. The sky was clear, countless stars and he saw spiraling shapes of stars, galaxies. It was peaceful and serene like the Southern Lands, only it felt greater. As he continued walking north, Louis' pain was starting to go away. Maybe this was life after one had died.

After walking for an hour or two, he found himself atop a hill and he was looking down on a valley. And in the valley, there was a great city, not like Tiras or the Southern Fords, but it was much larger, and more beautiful. The city had buildings that were decorated with carvings and mosaics. There were tall, spires and towers that rose high above what seemed to be houses and the walls that surrounded by the city. What caught his attention the most was that the buildings were made entirely by silver. The city was like a jewel, and the valley was a crown.

"Gaze upon the City of Silver," a voice said behind him "marvel at its perfection, at its beauty".

Louis turned around and a saw a phoenix. He was like Irbran, only taller, and his feathers were the color of gold, his eyes were amber in color. Louis felt that this phoenix was very old, older than Irbran, and he also radiated power.

"Um, hello," Louis said.

"Greetings," the phoenix said "I am Thrain, the Phoenix of Gold, Phoenix of Time, Wisdom and Light".

The name sounded familiar. Louis recalled Irbran mentioning it, once. It was night, and he couldn't sleep, and he opened his eyes, he heard Irbran and Stephen talking. He didn't remember much of the conversation, and it felt like it had happened an eternity ago.

"Do you know a phoenix named Irbran?"

"Know him?" Thrain said "The White Phoenix Irbran, Phoenix of Snow, Phoenix of War, Loyalty and Knowledge is of my blood, my feather that gave birth to Indar, and my son's son. My grandson. Do you have another question for me, Louis?"

How he knew his name, Louis didn't know "Yes, I do," he said "where am I?"

"You are in Maennas, the Heavens of Tetheros," Thrain said "the life after death".

Louis stayed silent for a moment. "Am I dead, then?"

"If you speak about the ritual Irbran did, then you can say so," Louis had forgotten about the ritual. It seemed like a distant memory. "You died at first, your soul, your essence, left you and went to the Void, as your purpose in life was not completed but I brought it back to you. I am giving you a second chance, for your purpose is not yet completed. I am giving you, a second chance at life, for it is in you, in your brother, the One, and others the very will and perseverance to stop Lautaro. It is your destiny, to string your bow and bring a rain of arrows to the followers of the Corrupt, the bear Lautaro".

Thrain then spoke something that was very familiar to Louis:

_The Child of Day rises again._

_The Child of Night falls_

_The Lands bleed _

_For many have fallen_

_But none of the Chosen shall fall_

_The One is to lead them_

_Bring death to the Corrupt_

_And peace everlasting to Tetheros_

Another prophecy, but this one caught Louis' attention more than the one about the Mark of Fire. "I know of the Corrupt, and the One, but the Child of Day, and the Child of Night?"

"You refer to yourself," Thrain said "you are to be the Child of Day". Louis didn't understand this.

"How am I the Child of Day?"

"It has something to do with Day, or you would know it as Hope," Thrain explained "You are the living embodiment of Day. You bring hope to your brother, to the female molehog, Claire and the ones you care for. You shall give Hope, when none is to be seen".

"And the Child of Night?" Louis asked "and the Chosen, who are they?"

"My dear friend, you will know in due time," Thrain placed his wing around Louis "my time speaking with you is over. I say farewell to you, Louis, but it will not be the last time we meet. And it will not be the last time you are in Maennas".

Thrain spoke some words that Louis didn't understand and everything turned to black. He woke, and he saw that it was the sunrise, the beginning of a new day.


	26. Chapter 26 Raz

The Battle for the Southern Fords continued for another week. And during that week, two armies of phoenixes, both of Hemera and Nyx, each of ten thousand, joined the battle. It was a bloody battle and it would culminate today. The gates of the Southern Fords were breached and Raz and her five thousand Nyx, which Lautaro ordered her to command them so that she could take the place, entered and the fighting became chaotic. Pax and Loras' army were overrun, with many of the enemy falling to the blades of the Nyx and her red and black blade, Phoenix's Bane, and her arrows. She had grown accustomed to her new hand and she truly felt useful again. She would not spare anyone, for they were enemies of Lautaro and they must die.

She dueled at Doedicurus, parrying and blocking against the spiked tail. In the end, with a strong slash from her sword, she cut of the tail of the Doedicurus.

The glyptodont yelped in pain and said "I surrender, I yield!"

"Do you truly?" she asked.

"Yes," the glyptodont said nervously and lowered his head "I surrender and I will fight for you…if you would accept me".

But she did not and she cut off the head of the Doedicurus. "Surrendering is for the weak and the cowards". As she left the body for the crows, the kangaroo continued fighting her way into the heart of the city, the sounds of death, swords clashing, the firing of arrows and of fire surrounded her. And then she saw him. In the distance there was a molehog, carrying a sword. She knew immediately who it was when she saw. After all, he was the one who cut her hand off. Not only would she kill him out of loyalty, in the name of Lautaro, but also out of vengeance and spite. Sure, she had her hand back, but she cannot forgive him. She clearly saw that he was good with the sword, so he sheathed her blade and drew her bow. She loaded a good arrow. The wind was in her favor. For a whole year she wanted to end the miserable molehog's life.

It was a stone who ruined her shot; the arrow whizzing pass the molehog, only an inch from hitting him. She turned from where the stone came from and there she saw a weasel, holding a knife and was wearing a cuirass of bronze along with an eye patch.

"I never expected to see you again," the weasel said "did we introduce each other? No. Well, I'm Buck, and as you can clearly see, I am a weasel. And you are?"

"The one who is about to kill you" she responded.

"That's cold," Buck said. Raz drew her sword and her blade clashed with Buck's knife. The knife shattered into pieces. "Well, that's not good". Raz drove the part of the sword into the weasel and then removed it. She grabbed him by the neck and threw him in the air and he landed in the tip of the sword. He was already dead by then. She removed the body and wiped the blade clean of blood. And that's when the other sword almost slashed her throat. The molehog had jumped high and Raz batted him away.

"You'll regret doing that!" the molehog said "just like you'll regret killing Gupta".

"It is the other way around," Raz said "you will burn both now and in the next life".

"Well then, let's see who's getting there first," the molehog said. And they fought. The molehog was as agile as ever, moving around, avoiding every strike and every slash. She drew a dagger which she threw but the molehog just avoided it. And he threw a dagger, smaller, which hit her in the arm. She felt a small trickle of blood in her arm. He was just making her angrier. She didn't remember how long their duel lasted but it ended in the most unexpected way. The Nyx war horns sounded a retreat.

"Damn," Raz said and then turned to the molehog "you've gotten luck this time but luck always has to end". She retreated and she saw that it was with good reason. She underestimated the Hemera. Never again.

The five thousand Nyx that she commanded were no more. Only ten survived the assault in the Southern Fords. Lautaro's army was also fleeing, the ground was littered with the fallen. After a while, she managed to catch up with the Bear King.

"Damn Pax and Loras who are hiding behind walls!" he said furiously "the battle was supposed to be mine. And then I receive news that one of the Sindur Stones was destroyed. My dream of ruling Tetheros until the end of time is no more".

"You did not let me finish my King," a Nyx said, probably the one who gave Lautaro the news "Obtaining immortality by using one of the Stones is no longer possible, but there is another way".

"And where would that be?" Lautaro asked.

"It lies in the heart of Mirias," the Nyx said "across the water".

Lautaro paced around, contemplating the idea. Then, her king and the rightful ruler of Tetheros turned to her. "My Queen of the Mountains," he said "you are no more ruler of Mountains, but the Queen of the Sea and Water. You will sail in a ship once more".

"If it pleases my King," Raz said.


	27. Chapter 27 Stephen

The battle was over. Stephen, with the help of Irbran, buried Buck in a garden in the Southern Fords. Stephen was sore after fighting Raz. He remembered that he had cut off her hand, but she had one anyway, and he didn't know how she got it back. And he didn't care.

"Let the spirit of the fallen pass into the next life," Irbran began saying a rite for the departed "let us take comfort in the eternal peace that was found. Let their spirit stay at peace and this is not a goodbye, for we shall join you when our time comes".

Stephen was at least grateful that Irbran didn't say those words to Louis, since his little brother was alive, just unconscious.

"I must go," Irbran said.

"Where?" Stephen asked.

"I must go to the north," Irbran replied, the evening sunlight gleaming off his snow-white feathers "I must take care of some issues. But I shall return. The war with Lautaro is not over yet".

The phoenix flew off and disappeared in the distance. Stephen decided to return to the fortress in the center. Many had fallen during the battle. Pax's army, which was six hundred in number was now reduced to fifty. Loras' army was reduced to five hundred and there Hemera allies were reduced to eight thousand. Bodies of the armies of both sides were littered outside the Southern Fords. Stephen had seen combat before, but never did he imagine so much death in just one battle. At least Lautaro couldn't obtain immortality from the Sindur Stones, for you needed the four of them.

Once inside the fortress, Stephen decided to check on Louis. His brother was still unconscious, but he was okay.

"Stephen," a voice said behind him.

Stephen turned and saw that it was Oliver. "Yes?"

"Pax has been looking for you," he said.

In the same room where the ritual was made, there stood Pax and Loras. They had survived the battle, except that Loras was battered and had a cut on his legs.

"My condolences about your friend, the weasel," Pax said.

"You called me?"

"Yes, I did," Pax began pacing "Lautaro and his army has routed, but scouts report that there heading west. I believe he is heading to the ruins of Fereldas. Why? I cannot say I know".

"What does he want in this…Fereldas?" Stephen asked.

"Maybe to rally his army," Loras said "much of it went different directions and he seeks to reunite it".

"Either way," Pax said "I think you should get some rest, Stephen". Indeed, he was tired. He headed up to where his room was, but something caught his attention. He heard something moving behind. He turned and saw no one. There was dim lighting, so he couldn't tell if anyone was actually behind him. He dismissed and headed to his room. But something caught his arm. It felt like feathers.

"Your skill with a blade is impressive," it was a phoenix, his feathers were as black as shadow, his eyes were like fiery jewels. He carried a sword that was curved at the point and its hilt was made from brass "but it will not save you".

"Who are you?" Stephen asked as he drew his blade.

"Names are but tags to which hold no meaning," the phoenix said "but call me the Shadow Feather. I am here to help you".

"Then speak your mind, then".

"A shadow has fallen in Tetheros" the phoenix began "the true fight begins in Fereldas. A second song of flames is to be played in this island, and you must be prepared with your lute" the phoenix looked at Stephen's sword "The last time the song of flames was played were millennia ago. It is a deadly tune, and many will fall under it".

"Can't you speak with some sense?" Stephen complained

"Do not listen to my words with reason and logic," the Shadow Feather glared at him "but listen to the bigger picture. War is coming and you must be prepared. The earth will shake, the ground will shatter and the sparks of war will cover the land. Now, go. We shall speak to each other once again".

The Shadow Feather released his arm and left. His words still resonated in his mind. They didn't make sense, since war was already in Tetheros. Unless, he meant a bigger war. And what in Tetheros could shatter the ground and shake the earth. Too many questions, and very little answers.

The following morning, to his delight, Louis regained consciousness. He told him about how he fought Raz again and that Buck was dead. That seemed to saddened him. But Stephen was glad that his little brother made it, but he then looked at his bow which was in his room and looked at it with worry.

"Are you alright?" Louis asked.

"I'm fine," Stephen said "I should be the one asking you that". He hugged his brother and he remembered the conversation with the Black Feather. And his promise to Gupta, that he would release Raz from the tonic that Lautaro forced her to drink. He would find a way to release her. And then Louis' bow came to his mind. He was worried that his brother would be in more battles against Lautaro. But he quickly set that thought aside.

No matter what, he would protect his brother, even to the death.

_End of Part 2_

_Part 3:_

_Song of Flames_


End file.
